Rise of the Dark Lords
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: AU Harry Potter was used to bad things happening to him. So when he runs into Bellatrix Lestrange in Muggle London he knows nothing good can happen. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Secrets are revealed and Harry learns who his real friends and family are. Eventual Dark Harry/Hermione
1. Meeting Bellatrix

_Title: Rise of the Dark Lords_

_Rating: T for now, maybe M eventually_

_Summary:_ _Harry Potter was used to bad things happening to him. So when he runs into Bellatrix Lestrange in Muggle London he knows nothing good can happen. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Secrets are revealed and Harry learns who his real friends and family are._

_Important Notes: Takes place after the 4__th__ book but AU after the third task. The Azkaban breakout happened during the second task. _

_Pairings: Harry Potter/? Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott Draco Malfoy/? Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange_

_I've read quite a few Voldemort is Harry's father stories and I love them, the only problem I have with them is Harry accepts it too quickly and suddenly becomes evil. While I still like these stories I wanted to do something different, I didn't want Harry accepting it so easily. So I made my own story._

_It will feature manipulative Dumbledore and bad Weasley's. I'm trying not to flat out bash them but we will see how it goes._

Harry Potter groaned in frustration, wiping the sweat from his face. He was finishing up the gardening that his Aunt Petunia instructed him to do before his family returned later that evening.

It was late June, the 27th to be exact, and still his letters were being ignored and quite frankly he was sick of it. He was sick of being treated like a child, a useless child at that. After all he was the one that saw Voldemort come back. Harry frowned. The man that came from the cauldron looked nothing like the Voldemort he knew from first year and heard about. He looked like Tom Riddle from the diary, though thirty years older. It didn't make much sense seeing as Tom Riddle would be in his sixties right now. But he didn't look a day older than forty.

Harry's frown deepened. Voldemort didn't even act like the psychotic man Harry knew him to be. He seemed different. He wasn't sure how to explain it. Voldemort never used the Cruciatus Curse on him, from what he heard it was one of Voldemort's favorite spells, the other being the killing curse, and the killing curse was aimed five feet away from him. The strongest thing he had sent at him, that actually hit him, was a stinging hex. It was like Voldemort didn't want him to die. It seemed like Voldemort was testing his dueling skills. Harry guessed it was simply Voldemort taunting him but something was off. He got the impression Voldemort didn't want to hurt him.

The fourteen year old wizard trekked upstairs and changed out of his dirty clothes and went to the bathroom to wash his face, arms and the back of his neck. He had to get out of the house. He couldn't stand being here and knowing nothing. He had some Muggle money that he had exchanged the summer before his second year but had never gotten around to using it. He decided it was time to get new Muggle clothes. Dudley's castoffs would not work anymore. The belt he had worn to keep Dudley's pants up was ready to break.

Harry washed up and stared at his reflection. His eyes were a lighter green than they were the day before. They no longer looked as bright as the killing curse. Flecks of violet could be seen if he looked close enough. He noticed his hair was different too. It was still jet black but was not as messy as it was before. It was starting to straighten out and had a slight curl to it and was longer than it was before. Even his skin was different, he was paler.

Harry frowned, it seemed like he was frowning a lot lately. Was this supposed to happen? His dad's hair was always the same, no matter which picture of him he saw. Harry wondered if he should owl Sirius or even Professor Lupin, maybe they would have an idea. He shook the thought away. He already owed Sirius once this summer and no reply came.

Sighing Harry flattened his hair with some of Dudley's hair gel. It wasn't enough for his cousin to notice but enough for him to control his hair to an extent. Satisfied with his appearance and knowing it wasn't going to get much better Harry left his aunt and uncle's house after first making sure he had his wand and money.

He walked down Privet Drive, until he found a taxi to take him to London. When he got into town he went straight to a store to get new trainers as his were falling apart. After he left the shop he changed into the new socks he also purchased and his new trainers and trashed the old ones.

H started walking down the road, looking for a store to buy new jeans. He had finally found a store and was walking toward it when he had a feeling someone was following him. Harry turned off into an alleyway and waited. It didn't take long for a woman to glide into the alleyway after him.

Harry moved out of his hiding space behind the dumpster and aimed his wand at the woman. "Why are you following me?" Harry demanded.

"Hadrian," the woman breathed. "You're all grown up." Harry froze. He recognized her from a memory in Dumbledore's pensive but he didn't understand why she called him Hadrian and why she wasn't hurting him, or grabbing him and taking him to Voldemort.

"I know you," Harry said slowly. His wand never moved from its spot between her eyes. "You're Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bellatrix's face twisted in disgust at the mention of Lestrange. "Do not call me by that vile name," Bellatrix said, her eye's narrowing. She hated when people called her Lestrange. She had no idea what gave people the impression she was married to him.

"But that's your name," Harry said confused.

"No Hadrian it isn't," Bellatrix said shaking her head.

"Why are you calling me Hadrian?" Harry asked. "And why aren't you trying to kill me or take me to Voldemort."

Bellatrix's violet eye's darkened in anger. "I will take you to Tom eventually but not today," Bellatrix said. Harry's jaw dropped as he stared at the dark witch. She called him Tom, no Death Eater called Voldemort by his name. He was under the impression none of the Death Eater's knew his birth name. "You look famished Hadrian, come with me I will feed you."

She stared at him for another minute before pointing her wand at him. She mumbled a few spells before he could open his mouth. Harry waited for the pain but none came. Confused he looked down at his body and saw his clothing had been transfigured into black slacks and a green slick button up shirt. He was even clean. His hair was straightened and slicked back, similar to Draco Malfoy's but without all the gel. If anyone had seen him they would have said he looked like a young Tom Riddle instead of a young James Potter.

Harry slipped his wand back into his pocket and followed the Death Eater though he didn't understand why. This woman was, by far, one of the strongest and most dangerous and psychotic witches in the wizarding world yet here she was, acting completely sane and dare he say it, nice. He had a feeling she meant him no harm, at least at this moment, as she helped him with his appearance.

"Why do you keep calling me Hadrian?" Harry asked again. He was amazed that Bellatrix Lestrange, no not Lestrange, he tried to remember her family history, Black that was it. He was amazed Bellatrix Black knew something about Muggle London.

"In here," Bellatrix said holding open the door to a Muggle restaurant. "You need to eat. I'm betting those bloody Muggles don't feed you properly as you look far too skinny." Harry wondered if Bellatrix knew she was sounding like Molly Weasley.

Harry was hesitant to walk into the restaurant. While Bellatrix was being nice to him now he wouldn't put it past her to kill him in the restaurant, it's not like she would care about murdering dozens of Muggles. He sighed and walked in, his hunger outweighing the possibility and probability of death. "I won't hurt you Hadrian," Bellatrix said softly. "I know you're worried about that but I swear on my magic I won't intentionally harm you."

Harry said nothing while they sat down and ordered drinks. When the waitress sat down bread in front of them Harry immediately grabbed a piece and started nibbling it. He couldn't eat too fast or else he would be sick. If nothing else he would at least have that piece of bread to hold him over, hopefully, assuming he didn't die.

"Merlin's Beard," Bellatrix hissed angrily. "They really did starve you." Harry blushed and looked down. "Hadrian, I'm not angry at you."

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Harry whispered so the table next to them wouldn't hear. "Better yet why did you voluntarily come to a Muggle restaurant?"

"Two reasons," Bellatrix said ignoring his first question for now. "One I am a wanted criminal and a known Death Eater. It's not like you and I can be seen together in Diagon Alley. Two, it was the closest place and you look like you really need to eat."

Bellatrix did have a point, Harry concluded. The waitress came and took their orders. Harry had never been to a restaurant before and pointed to a random item on the menu. "Are you going to tell me why you call me Hadrian?"

"I will," Bellatrix promised. "But not right now, right now there are other things to deal with."

"Like what?" Harry wanted to know.

"Like you need to go to Gringotts when we finish here," Bellatrix said.

"Why Gringotts?" Harry asked confused. "I have enough money with me to buy books and stuff for next term."

Bellatrix sighed. "How many times have you been to Gringotts?" she questioned. There was going to be hell to pay if her hunch was right. It wasn't like she cared about the Potter money, because she didn't. It was all the manipulations and deceit she was concerned about.

Harry thought back, trying to remember. "Twice," he finally answered. "Once before my first year and once before my second year."

Harry watched as Bellatrix got angry. "How did you get money last year and before your third year?" she wanted to know.

"Um, after second year it was the Minister who gave me money and last year I gave my key to Molly Weasley since I was going to the Quidditch World Cup," Harry said. He frowned. "I still haven't gotten it back."

Bellatrix groaned as their food arrived. It seemed her hunch had been proven right. Fudge wasn't the problem.. "Hadrian, you never give anyone your key unless they are family and even then it is best you don't give out your key." It wasn't Fudge she was worried about. Even he wasn't stupid enough to try and steal from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"But the Weasley's are my family," Harry argued.

"No, they most certainly are not," Bellatrix countered, disgusted at the thought. She hated that they were distantly related. "Have you ever wondered why the Weasley's are so poor? Most pureblood families in our world are unbelievably wealthy, except for them. The others may not have the wealth of the Malfoy's, Black's, Greengrass', Bones', Longbottom's' or Potter's but they are still very well off."

"I wondered," Harry mumbled. "I figured it was because they had so many children."

Bellatrix snorted. "That is part of it," she agreed. "Most pureblood family only have one child, two at the most and that's usually because they had a girl the first time. My parents had three which was very uncommon. The Weasley's are known for having an excessive amount of kids."

"What's the point of this?" Harry questioned.

"My point is there is a reason the Weasley's are so poor," Bellatrix said. "Arthur Weasley's father Septimus Weasley was arrested for trying to extort money from other pureblood families. He had help from Samantha Prewett, the mother of Molly Weasley. It seems the Prewett's had a long history of theft and taught their daughter the same. One of their intended victim's was Charlus Potter, the father of James Potter but Dorea Black, Charlus' wife, figured out their plan and ruined them because of it."

"So you think Mrs. Weasley has been stealing from me?" Harry asked for clarification. He didn't believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"I can almost guarantee it," Bellatrix said. "That's one of the reasons you need to go to Gringotts."

"What is the other reason?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he believed Bellatrix. Sure he believed something strange was going on, why else would Bellatrix Black be here and not try to kill him? But to believe the closest person he had to a mother was stealing from him, that he couldn't believe but he would play along until he could understand why she was doing what she was doing. He wanted proof before he condemned Mrs. Weasley.

"I want you to take an inheritance test," Bellatrix announced. "But I don't want you to look at the results right away. Bring it back to me before looking. I will rent a room in the Leaky Cauldron, under a glamour of course, and wait for you."

"Why would I want to take an inheritance test?" Harry asked confused. "I already know who my parents are." Bellatrix's eyes darkened in anger. It took every bit of self-control she had not to yell at him and tell him he was wrong.

"That may be true but it will tell you other families you are descended from," Bellatrix said, quickly putting her mask up. "It's rumoured that the Potter's are related to Godric Gryffindor. With this test you would be able to claim that relation if it's proven true. "

"Why are you being nice to me?" Harry questioned. He still couldn't understand it.

"What do you know about me?" Bellatrix countered.

Harry shrugged. "Not much, just that you went to Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom's and claimed Voldemort would reward you for being his most loyal follower. I was under the impression you were insane but I guess I was wrong."

"What makes you think I said anything about being rewarded before I went to Azkaban?" Bellatrix asked confused. She remembered arguing with Crouch, saying she was not involved in the torture of the Longbottom's but Crouch ignored her.

"I saw it in a pensive," Harry replied. He made a mental note to try and buy a pensive in the future. "You were arrested along with Barty Crouch Jr., Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

Bellatrix frowned. "I was never arrested with them," Bellatrix said. It was true. She was arrested after they were already in a holding cell in Azkaban. "In fact I took no part in the torture of the Longbottom's. Whose pensive did you see this in?"

"Professor Dumbledore's," Harry answered. He watched as Bellatrix's pale face turned red with anger. It reminded him of Uncle Vernon only the anger wasn't directed at him.

"Have you ever used a pensive before Hadrian?" Bellatrix questioned. Harry shook his head. "So you wouldn't know if the memory has been tampered with. Dumbledore is powerful enough to tamper with it and most people wouldn't realize that."

"Why would Dumbledore do that?" Harry asked. He couldn't imagine his Headmaster purposely trying fake information. "And if you weren't a part of that then where were you?"

"I was babysitting Draco," Bellatrix said. "The Aurors came and arrested me while I was babysitting Draco. Thankfully they allowed me to send a house elf to fetch Cissa." Harry was confused. "My sister, Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry nodded in understanding and looked at his empty plate, frowning. He was still hungry. After spending almost a month with his Aunt and Uncle he was starting to feel the effects of his constant starvation.

"Still hungry Hadrian?" Bellatrix questioned, carefully watching the boy.

Harry nodded. He was slowly starting to get used to being called Hadrian or at least getting used to Bellatrix calling him Hadrian. He had to admit he liked the name better than Harry. It was more sophisticated. It was the name of an adult, someone to be respected and not treated like a child.

Bellatrix waved the waitress over. "Can I get you something else?" the girl asked.

Harry ordered another entrée, claiming that he was still hungry from a rough workout earlier. The waitress nodded and left. She was used to teenage boys eating a lot. "I never imagined you would be sitting here with Muggles and you never once went for your wand," Harry commented. The waitress brought another basket of bread to tide Harry over until his food came.

"It's no secret I don't like Muggles," Bellatrix said while Harry chewed. "However they have some uses. For instance, feeding a teenage boy that has been starved by his relatives. I will admit I don't have any problem with killing them but even I know when the right moment for that is. Like I said they occasionally have their uses."

"So you don't kill Muggles for fun?" Harry questioned, not quite believing it.

"Not exactly," Bellatrix said. Trying to explain this to him was harder than she thought. She needed him to understand. "We still kill them, mainly for spell practice but we don't kill every single Muggle we see. We know how to pick and choose."

"That's reassuring," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Bellatrix ignored his comment and they sat silently waiting for his food to come. When it did Harry immediately thanked the waitress. "Ms. Black," Harry said suddenly.

Bellatrix looked at him. She didn't like being called Ms. Black but it was a hell of a lot better than Lestrange. "Yes Hadrian," Bellatrix said.

"Do you have any Muggle money to pay for this?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Bellatrix said pulling out several pounds. "I made sure I had some before finding you."

Harry didn't ask where the money came from. He didn't want to know. "You were looking for me?" Harry questioned. He still didn't get it.

"Of course Hadrian," Bellatrix said. She realized he didn't know the truth but this was still difficult for her. She had hoped he knew and was waiting for her. A ridiculous hope, she knew, but a hope none the less. "I knew I would never find you at your Muggle relative's house so I waited until you left and I followed you."

"How did you know where my relative's lived?" Harry asked confused.

"It's not hard to figure out," Bellatrix said. "You can find out almost anything if you go to the right place. It helps that Tom placed a tracking spell on you during that duel."

Harry choked on his pasta. "What?" he cried. Now Voldemort could find him anywhere.

"Relax Hadrian," Bellatrix said. "Tom will remove the tracker when you see him. It was only put on so I could find you when you finally left the Muggles house."

The check came and Bellatrix handed the Muggle waitress money without looking at the bill or the girl. "Come," Bellatrix instructed standing up.

Harry followed her out of the restaurant and into the alleyway they had met in. She pulled out her wand and changed her appearance. She now had straight blonde hair, like her sister Narcissa, tan skin, a more plump face and body, and light brown eyes. "Your turn," she said, pointing her wand at Harry.

He took a deep breath before nodding. He felt his hair change length as Bellatrix walked around him and fixed his appearance so he wouldn't be recognized. "All done," she said after a few minutes. She transfigured a rock into a small mirror and handed it to Harry.

Harry gasped at his appearance. He had spiky blonde hair, like what Bellatrix now had, blue eyes, his scar was gone and he was well muscled. He looked nothing like his parents and would easily be able to get around Diagon Alley without being recognized. He touched his forehead. His scar was gone. "I couldn't allow you to go to Diagon Alley with your scar now could I?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "I didn't think it could be removed," he admitted.

"It's not permanent," Bellatrix warned him. "But it will last long enough to get into Gringotts. The Goblins will be able to see through it and I'm sure they will remove the glamour however before you leave ask them to reapply it."

She offered her hand to Harry and he stared at it. It was one thing to trust Bellatrix Black in a Muggle neighborhood but to voluntarily go somewhere with her… he wasn't sure that was a good idea. That and he had no idea how they were going to get to Diagon Alley. "Still don't trust me?" Bellatrix questioned though it wasn't much of a question. She could see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "You been nice to me but—"

"But you're unsure if I can be trusted," she finished. Harry nodded. "Would you like me to make you a magical oath to never harm you? Because if that's what it takes then I will do it."

Harry looked embarrassed. "I, uh, I don't know what a magical oath is," he admitted, looking at the ground.

"Damn him," Bellatrix hissed quietly so Harry couldn't hear. "A magical oath is basically a promise to do, or not to do something," Bellatrix explained. "When someone gives a magical oath they swear on their magic and/or life. If they break the vow they lose their magic or die, sometimes both but that's really a moot point."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what exactly Bellatrix meant and what she was offering him. She was willing to put her life and magic on the line to convince him she didn't want to hurt him. It could have been a trick but why would Bellatrix risk it? It seemed too elaborate, too dangerous for this to be a trick.

"Will you come with me now?" Bellatrix asked slightly impatient. She understood Harry's reluctance but they were wasting time.

Harry sighed and took her hand. He wasn't sure how they were getting to Gringotts but apparently Bellatrix knew.

As soon as he touched her he felt weird, like he was being pushed through a straw. It was uncomfortable and he wished he would never feel like this again. He closed his eyes and wished the uncomfortable feeling would disappear.

When Harry finally touched the ground again they were in the alleyway next to the Leaky Cauldron. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the nausea he was feeling. "Come Hadrian," Bellatrix said.

Harry followed Bellatrix into the Leaky Cauldron. No one looked at him. No one stared or pointed at him. He was completely normal. Today was possibly the best day of Harry's life. "Go on to Gringotts," Bellatrix whispered to Harry. She didn't want anyone recognizing her voice; voices couldn't be changed with glamours. She had to speak quietly until she found a more private location to talk. "I will be getting a room here. Just ask Tom what room I'm in when you come back."

Harry nodded and went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron. He tapped the proper bricks and entered Diagon Alley.

He wished he had his letter as he walked through the alley towards Gringotts. He could get all his shopping done while he wore his glamour and no one would notice him.

As he got to the doors of Gringotts he decided to go to Flourish and Blotts when he finished here depending on how much time it took him to get what he needed done. He wanted to get some books on things he was interested in and things he should, apparently know, like the Weasley family history.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely. During lunch Bellatrix made sure to teach him how to properly deal with goblins, always be polite but firm and if you can't get what you want by being polite then offer money. The goblin looked up and Harry instantly recognized him. "Hello Griphook," Harry said.

Griphook stared at Harry in shock. "You know who I am Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked quietly enough to not alert the other customers to Harry's presence. Harry nodded.

Harry was confused. "You can tell it's me?"

"Goblins can see through most glamours," Griphook explained. "Can I help you with something?"

"I need to speak to my account manager," Harry said repeating what Bellatrix told him to say.

Griphook frowned; at least that's what Harry thought he was doing. "You're account manager was fired Mr. Potter," Griphook said slowly. Harry had a feeling he was missing something.

"What?" Harry questioned. Bellatrix hadn't mentioned this happening then again she might not have known this would happen.

"Follow me please," Griphook requested climbing off his stool.

Harry followed him to an empty room in the back of Gringotts. "Wait here," Griphook instructed before leaving.

Harry waited for five minutes before Griphook came back with another goblin. "Mr. Potter," the goblin greeted. "I am Ragnok, head of Gringotts bank."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Ragnok," Harry said offering his hand to the goblin. Bellatrix had told him the best way to earn their respect was to treat them like equals. It seemed she was right.

"You may call me Ragnok," Ragnok said.

"And you can call me Harry," Harry said. He sat down after Griphook and Ragnok were seated.

"Now Griphook has come to me with some disturbing information," Ragnok began. "First and foremost your account manager, he was fired shortly after your first trip to Gringotts before your first year at Hogwarts. It was told that you no longer liked how he was investing your money and you did not trust him to do his job."

Harry was pissed. He didn't approve any of this, let alone know about it and the fact that he had to learn about his from Bellatrix Black made it even worse. "Who was my account manager?" Harry asked. He was going to ask Ragnok bring him here so he could personally apologize and offer the goblin his job back.

"I was Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

"Please call me Harry," Harry said turning his attention to Griphook. "Griphook on behalf of the Potter family I would like to offer my deepest apologizes. I had no idea I had an account manager let alone the fact that they were fired."

Griphook was taken aback by the apology but nodded his acceptance. "All is forgiven Harry," Griphook assured him. "I had a feeling you were unaware of your standing when you came with Hagrid before your first year. Normally someone in your position would request a meeting with me. When I suggested this to Hagrid he immediately dismissed it saying you didn't have time."

"Is there a way to rehire Griphook?" Harry questioned Ragnok.

"Of course Harry," Ragnok said.

"I would also like to give Griphook a bonus to make up for the last few years," Harry added.

"That can be easily taken care of," Ragnok said. "I'm assuming you would like to visit your vaults before you leave today. You can take out the money then."

Harry frowned. "Vaults?" he questioned perplexed.

"You don't know about your other vaults?" Ragnok questioned angrily. Harry shook his head and Ragnok turned to Griphook. "Get the Potter file. I want any and all information regarding the Potter accounts now."

"Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked unsure of why Ragnok would be so angry.

"You did nothing wrong Harry," Ragnok assured him. "You have two vaults, your trust vault and the Potter family vault. Your trust vault was made by your parents shortly after you were born. Every year 10,000 Galleons is added to it from your family vault. The problem is more than the yearly 10,000 Galleons are coming out of your family vault. Add to the fact that you didn't even know about your family vault, well it's safe to say it's not you doing it."

"Can I get a copy of all those records?" Harry questioned. "A, friend, asked me to get my account records because she had a feeling something was wrong since I hadn't had any messages sent to me."

"Your friend is smart," Ragnok said. "Is there anything else you need done today?"

"She asked me to get an inheritance test done," Harry said. "But not to look at the results until I got back to her."

Ragnok thought it was a strange request but agreed. There was only one reason he could think of for Harry's friend to want to read his results with her. "We can get that done now while we wait for Griphook," he said, summoning what he needed.

"That is fine with me," Harry agreed. "It will save you some of your valuable time."

"This is a special piece of parchment," Ragnok said placing it in front of Harry. "A few drops of your blood and it will tell you your family history, parents, siblings, families you're descended from. If you drop the blood on it I can seal the parchment until you are ready to view it."

Ragnok handed Harry a small knife so he could prick his finger. After the tenth drop of blood Ragnok pulled the parchment away from him. "This will be more than enough," he assured Harry, sealing the parchment with the Gringotts seal and setting it aside.

Griphook returned several minutes later with the documents in hand. Griphook spoke to Ragnok in another language. Harry assumed it was their native tongue as it was the only thing that made sense. Their conversation was cut short when Ragnok banged his fist against the table.

Harry jumped at the sound. He glanced at Ragnok warily. He didn't like when people, or goblins in this case, were angry because the anger was usually directed at him. "My apologies Harry," Ragnok said. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Is everything alright?" Harry questioned, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Several hundred thousand galleons have gone missing from your family vault. We don't know the exact amount yet," Ragnok explained. "Your trust vault seems to have some missing money too, tell me how much would you guess you have withdrawn from your trust vaults?"

Harry furrowed his brow in concentration. He didn't remember. "Two maybe three hundred galleons," Harry finally answered. "I've only been to Gringotts twice, when I was eleven and when I was twelve."

Ragnok's eyes narrowed. "Do you have your key Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I got my key when Hagrid brought me here for the first time and I gave it to Mrs. Weasley last summer so she could buy my things while I was at the Quidditch World Cup."

"Ah the Quidditch World Cup," Ragnok said scanning Harry's financial records. "You bought ten tickets to that last summer."

"What?" Harry yelled in shock. "No, Mr. Weasley said the tickets were a gift from Ludo Bagman. I never bought any."

Ragnok passed the sheet of paper to Harry. "We didn't sit in the Top Box," Harry muttered after managing to decipher the records. Now he understood why Bellatrix said to bring them to her. She could read this while he was struggling. "What's the price difference between the mid area and the Top Box?"

"For the ten tickets purchased around 2,000 galleons," Ragnok said and Harry's eyes widened. "I will add this to the list of discrepancy's on your account."

"Do you know who bought these tickets?" Harry questioned.

"Our records indicate Molly Weasley showed up to Gringotts with your key," Ragnok said. "She pulled out enough galleons for the tickets and your school things."

"I gave Mrs. Weasley my key the day before we left for the World Cup," Harry said.

"Perhaps she paid for the tickets with her own money and then reimbursed herself when she got your key," Ragnok suggested. "We may never know, however we do know the money was taken out of your vault for the tickets."

"Can I get my money back?" Harry questioned. It wasn't that he cared about money, from what he read he had more than enough to survive on, but it was the principal of the thing. He didn't want to believe Mrs. Weasley would do something like this to him but the evidence was right in front of him. How could he be so stupid? Even Bellatrix knew what was going on.

"Griphook and I will be doing a thorough investigation as to what exactly happened," Ragnok said. "We will find out who took money from you, how much and where it went. Once we get those results we will owl you and you can look and decide what actions you want to take."

"Your friend will be able to give you an idea of what you can do," Griphook added.

"Do you need anything else Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"No thank you Ragnok," Harry said. "I appreciate your time and everything you have done for me."

"Not a problem Harry," Ragnok said. "We are happy to help. Come back to Gringotts next summer and you can claim your position as Head of the Potter Family. A reminder, you cannot take anything from your family vault however you may look around."

Griphook took Harry to his trust vault, after magically shrinking the paperwork so it fit in his pocket. Harry didn't need much money but decided it would be best to take some extra just in case. "Here," Griphook said, shaking his head as he watched Harry shove galleons into his pockets. He handed a pouch to Harry. "Ragnok requested I give this to you, free of charge, to help make up for our mistakes. It's a bottomless and weightless money bag. You could stick the entire contents of your vault in here and you would feel nothing."

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully. The weight of the money was causing his pants to droop even more than normal. He wasn't sure they would stay up if he had to store his money in there. He placed what was left of the wallet he took from Dudley's second bedroom into the pouch before sealing it and sticking it into his pocket.

Once he got the money he needed for some books he grabbed an extra two hundred galleons and handed them to Griphook. "I hope this makes up for your firing," Harry said.

"Thank you Harry," Griphook said, sticking the money into his own pouch.

Harry skipped the trip to his family vault. He figured since he couldn't take anything there wasn't a point of going there yet. "Griphook," Harry said before the two parted. Griphook looked up. "Who was responsible for firing you?"

"I'm not sure Harry," he said thoughtfully. "My guess is your magical guardian as they are the only capable of making decisions for you. I will have Ragnok look into that for you."

The trip to Gringotts had taken a little longer than Harry anticipated but Harry still went to Flourish and Blotts and grabbed a few books on the different pureblood families as well as a book on Ancient Runes, he had flipped through Hermione's book a few times and wished he had taken the class instead of Divination. He also grabbed a book on dueling, magical creatures, magical creatures were fascinating to him, and the section on Dark Arts caught his eye so he grabbed an Introduction to Dark Arts book.

He told himself the best plan was to fight fire with fire. His plan was to fight the Dark Arts with the Dark Arts, or that's what he told himself. If anyone asked he would deny his interest in them. He wondered why they were so appealing to people, Tom, Snape and the rest of the Death Eaters. He wanted to know why Wormtail would turn his back on his friends for the Dark Side.

Once he paid twenty galleons for all the books, the shopkeeper hand shrunken his purchases so he could place them in his pocket, he headed back to the Leaky Calderon so he didn't keep Bellatrix waiting. Harry walked up to Tom. "Hello young man," Tom said recognizing the young boy from earlier. "Your mother is in room 15."

Harry thanked him and purchased two bottles of butterbeer before heading up the steps. He knocked on the door and waited. "Good you are back," Bellatrix said pulling the door open. She ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

Harry noticed she looked like herself again and with the wave of her wand Harry too looked like himself again. "I have warded this room so well that no one will know it's us in here," she said. Harry handed a bottle of butterbeer. "Thank you Hadrian." She was touched by his thoughtfulness.

They sipped their drinks a few times before Harry pulled out the pouch with his money, his shrunken books and the shrunken paperwork. He tapped the books with his wand and they immediately returned to normal size. "I see you went shopping," Bellatrix commented.

She was slightly disappointed he went shopping without her but not angry. She would bring him back to Diagon Alley some other time. She flipped through the books he bought and was impressed. "Yeah," Harry replied, debating on which he should read first.

"Introduction to Dark Arts," she read. "I'm impressed Hadrian."

Harry blushed. Very rarely has anyone ever said they were impressed by something he did. "Thanks," he muttered looking down. "I thought maybe it would help."

Bellatrix nodded in approval. "It is always good to have a good understanding of multiple subjects, including the Dark Arts. Remember Hadrian studying the Dark Arts doesn't mean you have to use them and it doesn't automatically make you evil."

Harry tapped the paperwork with his wand. "I got what you wanted," he said pushing it toward Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sat the papers aside for now. She wanted to figure out what he knew before he went over his inheritance test. "Before we start I have a gift for you," she said. She pulled a book out of her pocket and tapped it with her wand. She passed it over to him. "You should read at least one chapter an evening."

"Introduction to Occlumency," Harry read. "What is Occlumency?"

Bellatrix sighed. She really should have seen this coming. "Occlumency is the ability to protect your mind, your thoughts. Legilimency is the ability to access your memories. Can I ask you something Hadrian?"

Harry agreed. "Have you ever wondered how you survived the killing curse?" Harry nodded. "Do you have any theories?"

"Professor Dumbledore said it was because my mother died for me," Harry said. As he said the words he was having a hard time believing them. "Her sacrifice saved me."

Bellatrix worked hard to keep her expression neutral but on the inside she was screaming at Dumbledore. When Tom allowed her the chance she was going to enjoy killing him. While she was upset Hadrian called Lily Potter his mother she couldn't be too upset at him. He didn't know any better.

"Dumbledore lied to you Hadrian," Bellatrix said. She internally scoffed at Dumbledore. Was that really the best he could come up with? She shouldn't be surprised. Dumbledore wasn't known for telling the truth and with Hadrian growing up in the Muggle world it wasn't as if he knew any better.

"What do you mean?" Harry said confused. Why would Dumbledore lie to him?

"Hadrian," Bellatrix said sighing, if he grown up in the magical world like he was supposed to he would have known all this and she wouldn't have to explain it to him. He would have known Dumbledore couldn't be trusted. "Do you think you are the first child to be attacked during the war? Do you think Lily and James Potter were the first people to die for a child?"

"No," Harry muttered, missing the fact that Bellatrix said 'a child' and not 'their child.' He was thinking the same thing when Bellatrix brought up the questions.

Bellatrix nodded in approval. "Lily and James were certainly not the first to sacrifice themselves. How much do you know about family magic's?"

"Nothing," Harry confessed, taking another sip of butterbeer. He wasn't aware there was such thing as family magic.

"Certain pureblood families have special magic within them," Bellatrix explained. "It's used mainly to keep the peace between family members. The magic's themselves work mainly on immediate family, such as parents, grandparents, siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins , depending on the family. For example, the Potters, their family magic protect them by making it impossible for one member to attack another member with Dark Magic, or the Unforgiveables."

Harry sat quietly, fascinated by the new information about his family. "The Black family is similarly protected," Bellatrix continued. "Family magic prevents us from killing another member of the Black family. After about two generations it no longer applies, for seconds its third cousins and beyond that are no longer affected."

"The same is true for Slytherin's family," Bellatrix informed him, getting closer to what she wanted to reveal. "Members of the Slytherin family are unable to harm or kill another member, doing so is a forfeit of their own life."

Harry sat up straighter at the mention of the Slytherin family. Voldemort was the only member left but what Bellatrix said made it sound like family magic is what saved him that night. "Before we continue on there is something I need to tell you," she said softly. Harry looked up at Bellatrix. "My name is not Bellatrix Black like you think. It is Bellatrix Riddle."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and horror, "you're married to Voldemort."

"I'm married to Tom Riddle," Bellatrix corrected. Technically it was the same thing but to her the man she married and the man everyone feared were two different people. Tom was the handsome man that had the biggest smile on his face when they got married and Voldemort was the snake faced man that tortured his followers when they messed up.

"Why are you telling me about family magic?" Harry wanted to know. "It's interesting and all but I don't see the point."

"I'm telling you this but I want you to know the truth," Bellatrix said honestly. "I want you to know that it wasn't Lily Potter's sacrifice that saved you. You were saved by family magic, Slytherin family magic to be exact. Tom's curse backfired because his magic recognized you as a member of the Slytherin family and that magic protected you."

Harry frowned. "But that would mean…" he trailed off. He couldn't say the words out loud.

Bellatrix grabbed the inheritance test results and handed it to Harry. "Open this Hadrian," she instructed.

Harry hesitantly took it and broke the Gringotts seal. One look at the results had him panicking. This couldn't be happening. He was still stuck on the name, his name but it wasn't actually his name.

_Name: Hadrian Salazar Riddle_

_Birthday: August 17__th__, 1980_

_Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Druella Riddle (nee Black)_

_Siblings: twin sister, Hermione Bellatrix Riddle_

_Heir to: Black, Gaunt and Slytherin families_

_Magical heir to: Potter family_


	2. The Betrayal

_Title: Rise of the Dark Lords_

_Rating: T for now, maybe M eventually_

_Summary:_ _Harry Potter was used to bad things happening to him. So when he runs into Bellatrix Lestrange in Muggle London he knows nothing good can happen. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Secrets are revealed and Harry learns who his real friends and family are._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously._

_Important Notes: Takes place after the 4__th__ book but AU after the third task. The Azkaban breakout happened during the second task. I changed the date of Voldemort's resurrection and made it earlier._

_Pairings: Harry Potter (Hadrian Riddle)/?, Hermione Granger(Hermione Riddle)/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/?, Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Manipulative, but still good, Dumbledore, bad Weasley's, evil but sane Voldemort._

Hermione was his sister? He thought confused. Once he managed to make it through the rest of his results he was able to focus on the fact that he had a sister. There was only one person at Hogwarts that was named Hermione so it had to be his Hermione. How was that possible though? They looked nothing alike. How could they be twins?

Which brought him to another thing on the list, how could Bellatrix and Tom Riddle be his parents? James and Lily Potter were his parents. He looked exactly like James Potter for Merlin's sake, except for his eyes of course.

It did make him wonder though. From the picture he had seen of his parents when they were at Hogwarts, given to him by Hagrid after his first year and Remus in his third year, he looked exactly like James Potter. At first he thought people were exaggerating but that wasn't the case. With the exception of the eyes he looked like James Potter's twin, not his son.

Harry was aware of the fact that Bellatrix was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. But what could he say? Everything he believed to be true was challenged. Mrs. Weasley was no longer as trustworthy as he previously believed. His parents weren't really his parents. Instead the person that had wanted him dead for the last thirteen years was his father and the woman who had spent almost thirteen years in Azkaban for a crime she didn't commit was his mother.

He snorted. Even in his head this sounded ridiculous. He looked up and saw Bellatrix bouncing impatiently in her seat.

"Well?" she snapped in frustration. He had been quiet for the last ten minutes staring at the paper. The snort was the first sound he made since looking at his results. Bellatrix was eager to hear what his thoughts were.

"This is a joke right?" Harry asked a slight plea in his voice. "The goblins gave me the wrong paper." He knew the goblins didn't make a mistake. He watched his blood drop on the parchment and Ragnok seal it but he was desperate for it to not be true.

"It isn't a joke Hadrian," Bellatrix said. She would never show it, or admit to it, but his comments hurt her. Her own son was rejecting the truth. "Your appearance is changing, surely you have noticed."

Harry frowned. He had noticed and he had been right. It wasn't normal. "How did you know that? Say I believe that you're my mother and Voldemort is my father, how is it I look exactly like James Potter?"

Bellatrix sighed. She knew this question was coming, yet she didn't have a definite answer for her son. "I honestly don't know Hadrian," she confessed. "There are several possibilities but it's hard to tell exactly which one has affected you. My guess is a strong glamour as it seems to be fading away."

Bellatrix pulled out a vial from her pocket. "I would like you to take this," she said, carefully setting it on the table. She wouldn't force her son to take the potion, doing so would ruin the tiny bit of trust he had in her, but she needed him to take it. Not only would it give her information she and Tom wanted and needed but it would help destroy the trust Hadrian had in Dumbledore.

"What is it?" Harry asked warily. The content of the vial was blood red and Harry wondered if it was in fact blood.

"It's called _Magika Aperio_," Bellatrix said. "Literally translated as Magic Reveal, the potion is used to tell a person what their magical gifts are as well as any magical blocks, spells, potions or curses on a person. Some pureblood families tend to have a skill that is passed down through the generations, though it doesn't necessarily extend to all members. For instance, the Black family has Metamorphmagus', the ability to alter your appearance at will," she added at Harry's confused expression. "The gift is very rare, my great-grandfather was the last person, that I know of, to have the gift. Parseltongue is a gift passed down Slytherin's bloodline that typically extends to every member of the Slytherin family."

"So if I take this potion it will tell me I'm a Parselmouth?" Harry asked for clarification. He didn't get the point of it. He already knew he was a Parselmouth, why take a potion for it?

"Yes," Bellatrix said. "But it will also tell us if you have any other magical skills as well as any blocks on your magic. Most purebloods give their children this potion when their child is between the ages of nine and eleven, depending on how powerful the parents think they are."

"How does it work?" Harry asked. If it was something most pureblood families do then he should participate. It helped that he was also curious.

Bellatrix pulled out a piece of parchment from her pocket. She was very prepared for today and Harry was wondering if her pockets were enchanted. "You take the potion and after about a minute you will vomit the potion onto this parchment. The parchment will then reveal your results after twenty seconds or so, depending on what your results are. The more blocks and abilities the longer it will take."

Harry looked mildly repulsed at the thought. "Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked. Bellatrix nodded. He sighed and downed the potion.

He winced at the taste but felt fine after taking the potion. Exactly one minute later Harry started gagging and threw up the potion onto the parchment. "That's bloody disgusting," Harry muttered wiping his mouth. "There has to be a better way."

"Language Hadrian," Bellatrix scolded. Harry looked at his biological mother and frowned. He had never been scolded before, expect by Hermione. Sure he had been beaten many times for bad behavior but this was different. It was as if someone cared. He kind of liked it.

"Sorry Mu..Bel.. uh what am I supposed to call you?" Harry asked confused.

"While I would prefer Mum, or Mother, you may call me Bella for now," Bellatrix replied. It was too soon to get him to call her Mum no matter how much she wanted it. She had lost almost fifteen years with her son but it was in this moment that she realized just how much she lost.

When Bellatrix thought about getting her children back she never considered they wouldn't accept her immediately. She never considered the fact that they wouldn't call her Mum as soon as they figured it out. She didn't realize that they didn't know they hadn't had their parents.

"Sorry Bella," Harry said. He glanced down at the parchment and his eyes went big as he read it. "This is true?"

Bellatrix nodded and pulled the parchment away from her son. She growled in anger as she read it. "I'm going to murder that bastard," she screeched in anger.

Harry flinched and scooted his chair away from her. Bella noticed the action out of the corner of her eye. "Hadrian," she said softly. Harry glanced at her, waiting for her to curse him, yell at him, hit him or a combination of the three. "I will never physically harm you," she said fiercely. "Tom would never harm you. I don't know what those filthy muggles did to you but when I find out they are going to pay."

Bellatrix rubbed her temple. She knew things were bad for her son. The fact that he was starved was evidence enough but looking at the results, she never suspected Dumbledore would go this far to keep Harry away from his family.

She wondered what Dumbledore had done to her daughter and who her daughter was pretending to be at the moment. She was going to find out, at this very moment her sister Narcissa, brother-in-law Lucius, nephew Draco and husband Tom were working on finding out. So far they found nothing. No wizarding families had strange appearances of children. None of them had considered the possibility that she was with a Muggle family.

The dark haired witch forced herself to focus on what she was doing. Right now her son needed her attention. She pulled out the room service menu and tapped the picture of firewhiskey and butterbeer with her wand. If she was going to get through this and explain the results to her son she was going to need something stronger than butterbeer.

The drink appeared within seconds as well as a tray to place the money. Bellatrix placed a Galleon on the tray and it disappeared. "Here Hadrian," she said handing the butterbeer to her son. He thanked her. "Do you know what these results mean?"

Harry shook his head. The only thing he really understood was the first two lines.

_Magika Aperio results for Hadrian Salazar Riddle_

_Parselmouth- from Slytherin line (father's side)_

_Metamorphmagus (blocked) - from Black line (mother's side)_

_40% Core block by Albus Dumbledore_

_Assortment of loyalty potions and spells keyed to the Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's_

_Tracking spell placed by Tom Marvolo Riddle on June 4__th__ 1995_

_Failed love potion keyed to Ginerva Weasley_

Harry reread his results several times but was still confused. The Parselmouth he understood and the tracking spell he understood. Bellatrix had given an explanation for both and the date coincided with Voldemort's resurrection.

According to his results he was a Metamorphmagus but the ability was blocked, whatever that meant. He didn't think it was possible to block abilities. "So you are a Metamorphmagus," Bellatrix commented, once she gave him enough time to absorb the information. "I wondered if it was possible considering the goblins didn't notice another glamour on you. I'm surprised he didn't use a glamour though."

"What does it mean blocked?" Harry asked.

"It means someone put a spell on you that froze the ability and stopped you from being able to change your appearance," Bellatrix explained. "Tom can unblock it for you later but not until you can spend some time with us and learn to control it. Once the block is undone you will shift back to your original appearance. It's already starting."

Harry scanned his results once again. "What's this failed love potion?" Harry questioned. He didn't know much about love potions but he wasn't aware they could fail. He frowned at the name. Ginny gave him a love potion? When did that happen? He couldn't remember a time when he felt anything more than friendship for her.

"Ah yes," Bellatrix said. "The Weaselette must have made it herself. It's pretty hard to screw up a love potion but if the ingredients aren't prepared right then it will ruin the potion. I wonder…" she tapped her chin for a moment before turning to the paperwork Harry brought her. She quickly flipped through the papers, hissing like a snake at the few words she had read. Harry briefly wondered if she was trying to imitate the Parselmouth she had no doubt heard over the years.

"That's what I thought," she hissed angrily. She pulled the parchment out and laid it down in front of Harry.

Harry lifted the parchment so he could read it. His eyes widened at the first words. "Marriage contract," he croaked. He scanned through it. The contract was put into place when he was eleven years old, the day after his, well Harry Potter's birthday and signed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Dumbledore.

"Don't worry Hadrian," Bellatrix said, reaching over and running her hand through Harry's messy hair. She hated his hair like this. It was too much like James Potter. She would be delighted when she could see her son's real appearance. "As your name isn't really Harry Potter the contract has no effect. Also the only way a contract can be enforced is if the Head of each family were to sign it. Dumbledore can't sign that contract for you."

"So I don't have marry her?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Not at all Hadrian," Bellatrix said. Over her dead body would her only son marry a Weasley. "Tom would never sign a contract with them. Besides they want to be a Potter, not a Riddle."

"Why me?" Harry asked softy.

"The Potters are one of the richest families in the wizarding world," Bellatrix said. "Lily and James Potter named you their heir so, while you are not related to the Potters, you are considered the last of the Potters."

"That's why I'm considered a magical heir?" Harry wanted to know. Bellatrix nodded. "Did they know?" Bellatrix looked at him confused. "Did Mu… Lily and James know I wasn't their child? Did they help kidnap me?"

"No," Bellatrix answered honestly. She hadn't been sure at first but she got the information she wanted from a very reliable source. "We didn't know where you were taken at first but after finding out you were Harry Potter… well Tom was furious, at Dumbledore and at himself. He understands why you beat him as a toddler and has no intention of trying to kill you again. Anyway, we asked around after Tom found out who you were and a reliable source told us Lily and James always thought you were their child."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked confused. "How old was I when I was taken?"

"Two months old," Bellatrix replied sadly. "Several members of the Order came and took you and your sister from our home while Tom was out. I was home alone watching you two and they overpowered me and left me unconscious."

"What's the Order?" Harry wondered.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Bellatrix elaborated. "It's basically Dumbledore's version of Death Eaters, except they aren't marked. They've been watching you all summer."

"Are you marked?" Harry asked curious.

Bellatrix immediately knew she he was talking about and rolled up her sleeves to show bare forearms. She had offered to take the mark but Tom had refused to give the Dark Mark to his wife and mother of his children. "It's a well-known fact that I am a Death Eater despite the fact that I don't have the mark," she said.

Harry's eyes widened in realization for a second before he suddenly grew angry. "They know," he muttered to himself, not realizing his mother was listening closely. "Whoever they are they know. They know how the Dursley's treat me, how much I hate being there, how I've had no news all summer. Why would they do that?"

"Dumbledore's orders most likely," Bellatrix said, running her hands through her son's hair in an attempt to soothe him. It worked a bit but Harry was still too angry. "I cannot fathom the reason he would want to keep you in the dark. Not everyone is happy with his decision though."

Harry frowned and glanced at his mother. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain everything yet," Bellatrix said, mentally kicking herself for saying too much. "It's not safe here. I shouldn't even be telling you what I have been telling you but I will say this. Some of the people you trust are not intentionally ignoring you. Their mails are being blocked."

Harry hissed curse words angrily, in what Bellatrix recognized as Parseltongue. Unfortunately she didn't know exactly what he was saying so she couldn't scold him. "Hadrian, do you want me to continue?" she asked.

Harry stopped cursing to look at her. He had half expected her to punish him for his language. He didn't realize he was speaking Parseltongue. "Yes," he said, taking several deep breaths so he could calm down.

He lost a lot of faith in Dumbledore when he forced Harry to participate in the Triwizard Tournament despite the fact that he was underage. The last bit of trust he had in Dumbledore flew out the window when Harry was sent back to the Dursley's. Now that he found out that, not only was Dumbledore spying on him and forcing him to stay in a place where he was hated, he also kidnapped him and his sister when he was a baby. Well now Harry wasn't sure he trusted the man anymore.

"From what I understand Lily and James did have a son named Harry James Potter but he died within days of his birth," Bellatrix began. "The news of his death did not get out however, as the Potters were too devastated, and Dumbledore used that against them. He kidnapped you and gave you to the Potters and wiped their memory about their son's death as well as the memories of those closest to them. From what I understand only three other people knew about the death of Harry Potter." Harry assumed that meant Moony, Wormtail and Padfoot.

"Isn't that a crime or something?" Harry questioned. All the information Bellatrix was giving him was filed away in his mind so he could process it later.

"Yes it is," Bella said gleefully. She loved watching how angry her son was getting. "If nothing else oblivating them could get him a few years in Azkaban but if you get the right person to hear the case than you could get Dumbledore for line theft."

"Line theft?" Harry questioned. "How does that work?"

"Biologically we have a slight relation to the Potters; my Great Aunt Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, James Potter's father. Add to the fact that you are recorded as the last Potter and Dumbledore basically ended the Potter family line. If left alone they probably would have tried for another child, hell I wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore did something to keep them from having more children."

"I still don't get how I can look exactly like James Potter," Hadrian confessed. "How can being a Metamorphmagus change anything?"

Once she knew for sure her son was a Metamorphmagus she managed to put the pieces together. "My guess is when Dumbledore took you, you saw the Potters and changed your appearance to look like them and that's when Dumbledore put the block on."

"And you can take this block off?" Harry asked hopeful. He hated to ask adults for anything but he was desperate and he had a feeling he could trust Bellatrix, even if he couldn't trust Tom Riddle.

"Eventually," Bellatrix assured him. "We can rid you of all those blocks but we will need to wait. Removing a core block is painful and will knock you out for at least a day. We have to be careful otherwise Dumbledore and the Order will start getting suspicious. What you need is a way to communicate with us, hmm, like a house elf."

"A house elf?" Harry asked warily. Last time he had a house elf in his rel… well in the muggle's house he ended up with bars on his window.

"Yes of course," Bellatrix said. "You do know what a house elf is right?" The only family he was really in contact with was the Weasley's and Bellatrix was certain they didn't have any house elves.

"Yeah, I kind of freed one in my second year," Harry said shrugging. Bellatrix stared at her son.

"You freed one?" she asked for clarification.

Harry nodded. "His name is Dobby and he was mistreated. I just wanted to—"

Bellatrix cut him off. "You freed Lucius' house elf," she cackled gleefully. This was the best news she had received since finding out who her son was. "This is perfect. How does the elf feel about you?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't sure how Bellatrix would take the news that Dobby practically worshipped him. "He uh, he likes me," he lied.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at her son. He was a horrible liar as she just found out. "Okay," she said. "Now tell me how he really feels about you."

Harry sighed. "He likes me a lot," Harry confessed. "He escaped the Malfoy's just to warn me about the Chamber in my second year and he tried to save my life several time."

"Excellent," Bellatrix said rubbing her hands together. Her plan was coming together perfectly now. "Does he do what you ask now that he is free?" Harry nodded. He thought it was weird but didn't know enough about elves to question it. "It sounds as if he bonded to you. Call him. If you are his master he will come."

"Dobby?" Harry called. With a soft pop Dobby the house elf appeared.

"Harry Potter is calling Dobby," Dobby squeaked happily. "What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the house elf as he called her son Harry Potter. She hated that name with a burning passion and couldn't wait until he could be Hadrian Riddle once again.

"Dobby, uh, are you bound to be?" Harry asked when Bellatrix didn't say anything. "I mean, am I your master?"

Dobby rocked nervously in his spot. He didn't want his new master to be mad at him. "Dobby is sorry Harry Potter sir but Dobby is wanting the great Harry Potter to be his master."

"It's okay Dobby," Harry said quickly. He wanted to avoid a hysterical Dobby. "I was actually hoping you would want to work for me."

Dobby's eyes watered in happiness. "What can Dobby do for you?" he asked excitedly.

Harry glanced at Bellatrix and back at Dobby. "Dobby this is my… biological mother Bellatrix Riddle," Harry introduced. Dobby shook fearfully. "Don't worry Dobby, she won't hurt you."

"Yes Dobby," Bellatrix said nicely. She knew better than to get on a house elf's bad side. She learned that when she was a kid. "You are safe with me, witches oath."

The witches' oath from Bellatrix was enough for Dobby to remain somewhat comfortable in her presence. "What does the Master Harry Potter need from Dobby?" he asked.

"We need you to deliver things to Hadrian," Bellatrix said. "Hadrian cannot leave the muggles house as much as I would like and his 'relatives' are starving him. Three times a day I will have food prepared for you to take to him, if you don't mind."

"Dobby would be happy to take Master Harry Potter food," Dobby exclaimed.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said grateful. It would be nice to be able to eat three times a day again.

"That's not all he will need Dobby," Bellatrix said before Dobby could continue praising Harry. "He's going to need some potions. I'll have to have Narcissa do a scan on him to find out exactly which ones he will need. I will also be sending him things, books and among other things from myself and Tom."

"Of course Master Harry Potter's mother," Dobby said happily.

Bellatrix's jaw clenched and before she could hex the elf Harry cut in. "My birth name isn't Harry Potter Dobby, its Hadrian Riddle. So when around my… parents, or other biological family please call me by that name."

"Yes Master Hadrian Riddle," Dobby said dutifully. Bellatrix beamed at the name while Harry was still struggling to get used to it.

"Dobby can send you messages from us," Bellatrix said. "This way your mail won't be intercepted. If you have letters for your friends send them to me through Dobby and I will get them sent out."

Harry nodded. He wanted to send a message to Sirius and Remus and see if he knew anything about this. He also wanted to owl Hermione and tell her what he learned but first he needed more information from Bellatrix. "Dobby can you take these books to my room?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded. "Is there a way to hide them from muggles?"

"Dobby can make it so no one is seeing them expect for you," Dobby said.

"Please do so," Harry commanded nicely. Dobby nodded again and snapped his fingers. The books disappeared and seconds later he did too. When Dobby was gone Harry turned his attention back to Bellatrix, who was busy sipping her firewhiskey.

"Why does Dobby need to hide your books from muggles?" she asked before Harry could open his mouth and say anything. Harry gulped. He had hoped she didn't notice that part. Harry opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to come up with a good explanation that wasn't the truth. "The truth, please, Hadrian."

Harry groaned. He was doomed if Bellatrix could tell when he was lying. "My Aunt and Unc…uh… the Dursley's don't like magic, or me," Harry confessed. "I didn't want them to burn the books, especially after you gave me one."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed dangerously and Harry could understand why the dark witch was considered Voldemort's top Death Eater. "Did they ever hurt you?" she demanded in a low voice.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Um," he said. Bellatrix glared at him. "Yes," he whispered.

"Tell me everything, now," she commanded.

Harry sighed and grabbed the menu. He tapped the firewhiskey and butterbeer pictures with his wand. He took his time paying for the drinks so he could delay the conversation. "Uncle Vernon liked to beat me with his belt," Harry started after taking a swig of the butterbeer that appeared. "Whenever I didn't get my chores done on time he would hit me. I was doing chores from the time I could walk and learn how to use the tools properly. I taught myself to read the list I was given every day. My bedroom was the 'cupboard under the stairs' until I got my first Hogwarts letter."

Bellatrix got angrier and angrier as she listened to her son's treatment at the hands of the muggles. The last thing Hadrian said caught her attention. Her anger slipped away, only slightly, and turned into curiosity. "What do you mean first Hogwarts letter?" she questioned.

The young wizard relaxed at her tone. While she was angry she managed to keep her voice calm when speaking to her son. As her son was an abused child she needed to be gentle with him. She was going to love killing those muggles. She couldn't wait to see Dumbledore's face when the wards dropped. She planned on gloating about it before she killed the aged wizard.

"The Dursley's didn't want me going to Hogwarts so they kept taking my letters," Harry explained. "I didn't get to read the letter until Hagrid brought it to me. I didn't even know about magic until Hagrid explained it."

"What the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking sending that oaf to tell you about magic," Bellatrix spat angrily.

"Hey, Hagrid is my friend," Harry yelled.

Bellatrix mentally groaned. She had forgotten he was put into an environment where he would believe in the Light and be friends with lesser creatures. "Yes, well, he is not qualified to tell you about Hogwarts," she said. "Professor McGonagall is supposed to deliver letters to Mud…ggleborns and you were raised as a Muggleborn." Her tone made it clear she was not happy about that. She would have preferred him raised in a Light wizarding family, expect the Weasley's.

Harry frowned. She had a point. Hagrid was his first friend but Harry had to admit he wasn't the best person to show Harry around. He hadn't even told Harry how to get on the platform. He didn't want to argue with Bellatrix over his choice of friends so he quickly changed the subject. He grabbed for the inheritance test and pulled it toward him. "This says I have a twin sister named Hermione," he began. Bellatrix nodded slowly. "My best friend's name is Hermione," he said softly.

Harry glanced at Bellatrix and watched as her expression changed from shock to excitement to confusion in a few short seconds. Why hadn't Draco mentioned Hermione before? She decided she needed more information before she let herself get too happy. The last thing she wanted was to suffer from disappointment again.

"What family does she come from?" Bellatrix asked curious. She figured Dumbledore sent her to a Light family, maybe even neutral one. She racked her brain trying to come up with a possibility. The Boots would have been a good pureblood choice. They were neutral in the last war and Tom was currently trying to get them on his side. "The Boots perhaps? Or the Bones'?" The Bones' were a Light family but well respected.

Harry shook his head. "She was raised by muggles," he told his mother. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed.

"That old fool sent both of my children to muggles," she screeched in anger. Harry winced and covered his ears with his hands. She took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "Tell me about her, please."

"She's brilliant," Harry said. Talking about his best friend was easy and comfortable. "She's number one in our class. I wouldn't have survived the Triwizard Tournament without her." He looked down sadly. He really wished she would owl him.

Bellatrix grumbled at the mention of the Triwizard Tournament. She was still angry with Tom for forcing their son to compete. By the time the plan had come together to get Tom his body back Tom had already been certain Harry Potter was his son but he needed his son's blood for his body.

Bellatrix's frowned deepened. The ritual to bring Tom back called for 'the blood of his son' Hadrian should have known Tom Riddle was his father. "Hadrian, tell me what happened after you touched the Portkey."

The young wizard was confused. He thought Bellatrix already knew about the ritual. Why would she ask? "Why would you want to know?" he asked.

"Humour me, please," she said.

Harry sighed. "Cedric Diggory and I got taken to a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric, on Voldemort's orders," Harry glared at the wall. If he ever had a chance to talk to Tom Riddle, without the man trying to kill him, then he wanted an explanation for Cedric's death. He also wanted Wormtail turned in to the Aurors but that was a different matter, "after that I was bound to a tombstone. Vold… Tom later told me it was his father's grave. Anyway Pettigrew started the ritual and he came back but he looked like Tom Riddle from his diary, not Voldemort from my first year. It was strange."

"Diary," Bellatrix muttered to herself. She wondered if it was the same diary Tom gave to Lucius years ago. She made a mental note to talk to Tom about it later. "Tell me about the ritual."

"What about it?" Harry questioned.

"What did Pettigrew need to bring Tom back?" Bellatrix clarified.

"Didn't he tell you about this?" Harry asked. He didn't wait for an answer before explaining the ritual. "Let's see, 'Bone of the father, unknowingly taken, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly taken, you will renew your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will renew your foe,' Harry quoted.

Bellatrix's body shook in rage. The beginning of the ritual was right but not the end. "That's wrong," she said trying to calm herself down.

Harry looked confused. He was there when it happened, how could it be wrong? "I don't understand," Harry confessed.

Bellatrix turned her attention back to her son. "The end of the ritual was wrong," she said. She pulled her wand out. "Do you trust me?" Harry shrugged. He trusted her to an extent but wasn't sure how much he trusted her. So far she hadn't lied to him and that meant more to him than anything. "I want to perform Legilimency on you. I think your memory of that night was tampered with and I want to check. By performing Legilimency I can go through your memory of that night and break through any memory charms that may have been placed on you."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked hesitantly. He didn't like the idea of someone digging around his thoughts.

"Focus on the final task," Bellatrix said. "Once there I can find the memories I want without invading your privacy." Harry still wasn't sure he liked the idea. Bellatrix noticed the hesitancy and continued. "Hadrian, I promise you I will only view the memories of that night."

Harry hesitated for another moment before slowly nodding. "Alright," he agreed. "Just those memories right?" There were many memories he didn't want Bellatrix seeing because he didn't want them used against him.

"Right," Bellatrix confirmed. Harry nodded and turned to face her. "If you get uncomfortable or want me to quit then try and push me out of your mind. If that doesn't work try sending a stunner or stinging hex. It will be easier once you learn Occlumency but it's the best as I can do right now."

"I'm ready," Harry said.

"Take a couple deep breaths," Bellatrix instructed. Harry did so. "Look at me and focus on the memories. On the count of three. One, two, three, Legilimens."

Bellatrix was pulled into Harry's memories of her husband's resurrection.

"_Kill the spare," Voldemort's voice called._

_Bellatrix watched as Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory in front of Harry. She was definitely going to have to speak to her husband._

_The dark witch hissed as Pettigrew levitated Hadrian up, not so gently, and bound him to the tombstone._

_The ritual went perfectly until the end. A skilled witch like Bellatrix could tell there was a memory charm on her son even though he didn't notice. She quickly removed the charm and the correct memory played out. As she watched, her son was also reliving the memory._

"_Bone of the father, unwittingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly taken, you will renew your master. Blood of the son, unknowingly taken, you will renew your father," Pettigrew said as he sliced Harry's arm._

_Once the charm was removed the proper memories were restored, and played out the way they originally had. Bellatrix could see the look of horror on Harry's face as he learned the truth._

_She watched the 'duel' between her husband and son. Tom was simply testing his dueling skills. Bellatrix watched Tom fire a killing curse that was aimed twenty feet from Hadrian. She watched proudly as her son fought off the Imperius Curse casted by her husband. It was good to know he could resist it._

_The scene shifted and Harry was in Dumbledore's office, alone. "Professor," Harry said, his voice shaking. "Wormtail said something during the ritual to bring back Voldemort, something strange."_

_Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. What had Pettigrew said? Did he ruin everything that he had worked for? "What is that Harry?" a slight edge to his voice that went unnoticed by Harry._

"_One of the… ingredients of the ritual was 'blood of the son, unknowingly taken,'" Harry quoted. "Does this mean, is Voldemort my father?"_

_Dumbledore sighed and pulled his wand out. "You weren't meant to find this out," Dumbledore said sadly. "How Tom figured it out I'm not sure but I can't let you leave here with this knowledge." _

_He raised his wand and aimed it at Harry's head. "Sir?" Harry called weakly. What was his Headmaster doing?_

"_I'm sorry about this, but it's for the Greater Good," Dumbledore said. "Oblivate."_

Bellatrix pulled out of his memory. "How could he do that?" Harry yelled clutching his head. He already knew Dumbledore knew the truth, as Dumbledore was the one to kidnap him in the first place but this he didn't expect. He felt so violated. How could Dumbledore oblivate him? It dawned on him that Dumbledore didn't oblivate everything, just the ritual and the conversation afterwards. Dumbledore didn't know about the duel between the two and the fact Harry knew Voldemort wasn't trying to kill him.

"You have every right to be angry," Bellatrix said keeping her distance. If Hadrian's anger was anything like Tom's then it was best for her to stay away, far, far away. Bellatrix could feel the magic in the room, Harry's magic. It was strong, almost as strong as Tom's despite his young age and blocked core. "Hadrian, destroying the Leaky Cauldron will do nothing to help you. If anything it will make it worse."

His mother's soothing words helped Harry calm down. For Harry this was the ultimate betrayal on Dumbledore's part. He could have, and probably would have forgiven him for the other things, though he would have had plenty of questions. But wiping his memory? It was the worst thing in Harry's opinion, worse than blocking his core or his abilities.

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked quietly. The anger was still there in his voice but it was directed toward Dumbledore and not toward the woman who had done nothing but try and help him.

Bellatrix smiled her first genuine smile since meeting her son. She felt like he was finally accepting her even if it was just a bit. "There are many things that need to be done," she started. "For now the number one thing keeping the information to yourself. I need you to learn Occlumency as soon as possible. Until then there isn't much we can do, however, I will be sending you things through Dobby. I will not leave you alone Hadrian, you will always have me and Tom. I suggest you start writing to Draco. He is your cousin after all."

Harry made a face. "Do I have to?" Harry protested. Draco Malfoy was not his favorite person. Then again that was when he was Harry Potter, maybe as Hadrian Riddle they would get along better.

"No," Bellatrix said answering his question. "You don't have to talk to him but I think it would be a good idea, a chance for the two of you to start over."

"I'll try it," Harry agreed. Talking to Draco beat everyone ignoring him.

"Good," Bellatrix beamed. "I will let him know so he can start a letter. Now Tom is going to want to meet you soon but I will allow you to decide when you are ready. However, we do need to have a meeting at Slytherin Manor soon, or if you feel uncomfortable going there we can meet at Malfoy Manor."

"Slytherin has a Manor?" Harry asked surprised.

Bellatrix chuckled and nodded. "He does," she confirmed. "And it now belongs to Tom, when Tom dies the Manor will pass to you. As I was saying, we will need a meeting soon. There is more you need to know but it needs to be done in the safety of our Manor."

"What else do I need to know?" Harry questioned curious.

"I can't tell you here," Bellatrix said sadly. She desperately wanted to answer his questions but couldn't, too many lives were at stake.

"But you will tell me?" Harry pressed.

"I promise," Bellatrix said. "It will be among the first things I tell you when we have a more private setting. Now you need to stay in the muggles house as much as possible. I'm sure the Order will be watching you closely so they need to know you are there. They won't talk to you though so don't worry about coming up with an excuse as to where you were. Do not trust your owl to deliver messages, use Dobby, but only send mail to those you trust. Unfortunately," for you, she added silently, "the Weasley's aren't among the trustworthy people so be careful what you say to them but you need to still act like you trust them. We can talk about that more later."

"So read my books, focusing on Occlumency, make sure the Order knows I'm around without letting them know I know they are there and stay out of trouble," Harry summarized.

"Pretty much," Bella said nodding. "There's more but that works for now. I need to find out more about the wards around Privet Drive. I'm not sure if they keep Death Eaters out or anyone that wants to harm you or if they are meant to keep witches and wizards out in general, either way I can't try to cross them until I know for sure. It won't help either of us to alert Dumbledore that you know the truth. I will apparate you close by and you will have to walk the rest of the way."

Harry nodded in understanding. He didn't mind. "What about Hermione?" Harry wanted to know. He couldn't wait to talk to his sister, assuming she was his sister.

"She needs an inheritance test," Bellatrix said. She wanted to go straight to the girl but she needed to know for sure that this Hermione was her Hermione. "That's the most important thing. Once we get the results we can go from there."

"Should I convince her to get the test done?" Harry asked. He wanted to do something. After spending the last few weeks in isolation and feeling helpless as well as useless, he couldn't wait to do something.

"If you can convince her without it being too suspicious then go for it, if not then wait," Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix cast a quick Tempus. 4pm. She needed to get Hadrian back to the muggles soon. She was already pushing it by keeping him this long. "We are running out of time today," Bellatrix said. Harry looked down sadly. He was actually enjoying the day, despite the betrayals he learned about.

Bellatrix touched his cheek. "Have no fear Hadrian, we will be reunited soon," she assured him. "You can write to me anytime and Tom would be ecstatic if you wrote him, even if all you did was yell at him." Harry chuckled, imagining Voldemort getting a Howler from him. "I will have Dobby send you food for every meal."

With the wave of her wand Bellatrix cleaned everything up in the room so there was no evidence of their presence. She grabbed Harry's arm and apparated a few blocks from Privet Drive. "Good luck Hadrian," Bellatrix whispered to him before apparating away.

Harry stared in the spot Bellatrix had been moments before sighing and heading home.


	3. Letters, Malfoys and Riddles, Oh My!

_Title: Rise of the Dark Lords_

_Rating: T for now, maybe M eventually_

_Summary:_ _Harry Potter was used to bad things happening to him. So when he runs into Bellatrix Lestrange in Muggle London he knows nothing good can happen. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Secrets are revealed and Harry learns who his real friends and family are._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously._

_Important Notes: Takes place after the 4th book but AU after the third task. The Azkaban breakout happened during the second task. I changed the date of Voldemort's resurrection and made it earlier._

_Pairings: Harry Potter (Hadrian Riddle)/?, Hermione Granger(Hermione Riddle)/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/?, Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Manipulative, but still good, Dumbledore, bad Weasley's, evil but sane Voldemort._

The next few weeks were good for Harry, or as good as they could be under the circumstances. True to her word Bellatrix sent him food three times a day with Dobby. The amount of food sent at one meal was enough to last him the entire day but it didn't stop Bellatrix from sending more at every meal and from sending him snacks of fruit, chocolate and cookies. The extra food was stored in a shrunken cooler that was purchased by Dobby.

Along with the food Bellatrix had sent him several nutrition potions that Narcissa recommended. The youngest Black sister hadn't had a chance to inspect Harry but the potions given to him would still work well for him based on Bellatrix's observations. One was a nutrient potion, while the others would help him build muscle and help make his bones stronger as he lacked the proper vitamins and minerals while he was growing up.

The most surprising thing that had happened since Harry had met Bellatrix was the fact that him and Draco were getting along. Harry kept the letters he had gotten from his… cousin. It still felt weird for him to think of Draco that way. He wanted proof if Hermione didn't believe they were getting along.

They were his only source of confront after being stuck in this hell hole for over a month. Draco was the only person that had written to him, other than his mother. He tried writing to Hermione but her replies never came back. Harry wanted to send her a message with Dobby but wasn't sure how she would react.

Harry pulled the letters from Draco to him so he could get his reply together. It had been over a day since his last letter and he wanted to get one out before Bellatrix started to worry. It was still strange to him, having someone that worried about him… someone that cared.

_Hadrian_, Draco's first letter read.

_First I would like to offer a formal apology on behalf of the Malfoy family. We had no idea who you were and if we did we never would have treated you that way._

_I understand if you don't trust me, or my family, but I want a chance to make it up to you. It's not every day one finds out that Harry Potter is really their long lost cousin. Aunt Bella is so happy she finally found you and so is Uncle Tom. I know you don't trust him either but he's really not that bad, at least not to his family. _

_Aunt Bella has told me not to tell you too much as she wants to be the one to do it but I propose we write to each other as often as possible. Not only can we get to know each other, the real us, but it will give Aunt Bella peace of mind knowing you are alright._

_Uncle Tom and Aunt Bella are currently working on figuring out the wards around the Muggle's house. So far, I don't think they have any leads, even with the extra help. She told me about Hermione, that she is your sister, my cousin, well she doesn't know that for sure but…. If you get a chance to talk to her can you tell her I'm sorry? I will try and owl her but I don't know if she will reply._

_Anyway, I know you aren't getting owls from anyone this summer so I hope our conversations can make it a little more bearable for you._

_Your cousin (and hopefully friend),_

_Draco Malfoy_

The letter's after that first one were a lot more relaxed and Harry found himself enjoy their conversations. He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

_Draco,_

_Sorry this took so long. I got distracted by my books. If only Hermione could see me now. I have been doing my homework, for once. The Dursley's let me keep my books in my room since last summer when they found out Sirius was my godfather. (In the muggle world Sirius is considered a murderer and I never told them he was innocent.)_

_I was wondering if you happened to have any extra Potions books. I was working on my Potions essay but it's not long enough. I would ask Dobby to go get some for me but I don't even know where to begin and I highly doubt Snape would read my letter, let alone help me._

_Thanks in advance and tell Bella I'm alright,_

_Hadrian_

Harry reread the letter a couple times before sealing it. "Dobby," Harry called.

"Master Harry called Dobby," Dobby exclaimed softly popping in. Harry had ordered Dobby to whisper when appearing in his room so the Dursley's didn't find out. Despite the fact that he had to whisper Dobby was still as excited as ever to see his master.

"Can you take this to Draco?" Harry asked. Dobby nodded. "Thanks. Stay there until he reads the letter. He might be sending something to me."

Dobby nodded and disappeared with a quiet pop. Harry put his homework into his trunk and his books on the charmed bookshelf Dobby had made for him. Dobby had transfigured the old bookshelf of Dudley's into something bigger and better. It became a black bookcase twice as big as the old one and was spelled so Muggles couldn't see it or anything on it. This allowed Harry to store his textbooks on it.

The Dursley's may allow Harry to keep his things in his room now but he wouldn't put it past Uncle Vernon to try and destroy his belongings. He rubbed the back of his neck and went back to his desk, pulling out another piece of parchment.

_Bellatrix_, he wrote.

_I was wondering if it was possible to get a new truck. The one I have now was a basic model. Hagrid didn't allow me to look through the others. He seemed to be in a hurry when we went to Diagon Alley. _

_I was hoping to get something with protection spells. Not sure if it is possible or not but I want to store my possessions, especially my most prized possessions, in something more secure in case Uncle Vernon decides to destroy my stuff._

_Is there a catalog or something I can use to buy it? Or I can send Dobby to buy it. I'm just hoping for ideas._

_Thanks for the food. It's helped a lot._

_Hadrian_

Harry finally got used to signing his letters 'Hadrian'. It took several time and crossing out Harry before he got it but he did. "Dobby," Harry said for the second time that day.

Dobby arrived with a pop, a couple books in hand. "Dobby is here Master Harry," Dobby said, setting the books on Harry's bed. "Mister Draco sent the books you asked for and is writing his letter now."

"Thanks Dobby," Harry said. "Can you take this to Bellatrix?" Dobby nodded and disappeared again.

Harry flipped through the books so he could mark the pages he needed. He marked the pages that talked about Aconite, the topic of his essay. The assignment was to write about an ingredient used in potions and talk about its uses both in and out of potions. Unfortunately his textbook only said so much which is why he asked Draco for the extra books. Harry hoped that by writing this then Professor Snape might actually be impressed and realize he was trying.

While he waited for Bellatrix's response Harry decided to clean out his truck and make a list of things he was going to need. He used his bed to sort everything. The right side of the bed, where his pillow was, housed his priceless items such as the Marauder's Map, his shrunken Firebolt; Fred had shrunk it for him at the end of term and his invisibility cloak.

Next to his treasured possessions were his school robes. He was going to see if he could donate them to a second hand store as they were all too small for him now. On a piece of parchment he wrote robes as a reminder of what he needed to buy. He also separated his clothes into three different piles: trash, clothes to do chores in and decent enough. He stared at his Weasley sweaters for several minutes before tossing them into the trash pile. The trash pile was thrown on the ground for Dobby to dispose of when he finished with his tasks.

Harry added clothes to his list and moved on to the other things in his truck. His potions kit was set aside and he added potions ingredients to the list. He was determined to do well on his OWLs and wanted a chance to practice his potions, hopefully before class started.

His books were separated. The Lockhart books, which he had no idea why they were still in his truck, were put into the trash pile along with his Divination book. He wanted to drop the class but knew he couldn't. It would look strange if he decided to change his schedule around so he settled for doing better in his current classes and he would drop Divination after OWLs, but he wasn't going to put any effort into the class.

His list was going growing quickly as he added an assortment of books to it. He decided if he couldn't take Arithmancy or Ancient Runes he would study them on his own. He wrote down the beginner books for each subject along with any other useful texts. He added another Dark Arts book to his list. He would send some Galleons to Bellatrix and ask if she can purchase them. He didn't want Dark Arts books linked to him and it was only a matter of time before people realized Dobby was his house elf.

After what seemed like forever Harry finally got to the bottom of his truck. He dumped the scraps of parchment and trash into the small trashcan and sat the trunk aside for the time being. As he had no dresser he would put Dudley's old clothes in the old trunk. That way if Uncle Vernon decided to burn his stuff he would only be ruining junk.

His broomstick servicing kit was placed next to his Firebolt and the Sneakoscope was set aside for the time being. It was a gift from Ron for his thirteenth birthday but he wasn't sure how he felt about it, now that he knew what Molly Weasley had done. He needed to remain cautious when it came to the rest of the Weasley's. He stared at the Sneakoscope for another minute before making a note to send it to Bellatrix and see if there was anything wrong with it.

As Harry was finishing up going through his possessions Dobby appeared with a pop. "Master Harry sir, Dobby has returned," Dobby said, getting Harry's attention.

He sat a small object on the floor in front of Harry. "What is this?" Harry asked confused. Dobby sat two letters on Harry's nightstand, one from Bellatrix and one from Draco.

"Miss Bellatrix said her son is to tap the object with his wand," Dobby explained. When Harry looked reluctant Dobby continued, "Miss Bellatrix is saying that Master Harry will not be getting into trouble. The object is already charmed."

Harry was still reluctant and a little confused but took his wand out and tapped the object. It enlarged into a truck twice the size of the one Harry currently had. He gently touched it, watching as it moved as if it were a feather, and found it weighed nothing. "How…" Harry didn't know what to say.

"Miss Bella saw your message and took off to Knockturn Alley," Dobby explained. "She bought a trunk for you and a trunk for your sister."

Harry grabbed the letter from Bellatrix off his nightstand and ripped it open.

_Hadrian_, it read.

_I got your letter and immediately set off to get you the trunk you need. I know you planned on buying one yourself but I am your mother and it is my job to provide for you. Besides I owe you fourteen years' worth of gifts._

_The trunk has everything you asked for and a lot more. Feather weight charms so you can carry it with ease as well as several protection charms. I'm sure if you noticed the strange lock on the outside but if you stick your wand in the lock the trunk will be keyed to your magical signature and only you will be able to get inside of it. The trunk is also fireproof and protected from wear and tear as well as the weather. I bought your sister one too as I've heard from Draco she loves books and could use a bigger and lighter trunk. There are five compartments, one for books, clothes, potions ingredients and the other two depend on the person._

_If there is anything else you need Hadrian let me know and I will get it for you. I will not allow you to spend money on necessary items, or even unnecessary items._

_Love, _

_Your Mother_

The letter Bellatrix wrote him meant more to Harry than he would like to admit. Bellatrix wasn't a mushy person but it was obvious to Harry how much she loved him and Hermione even though she didn't know them, and hadn't even met Hermione yet.

Harry carefully set the letter aside before grabbing Draco's.

_Hadrian,_

_Very Slytherin of you cousin, forgetting to tell the muggles the truth about your godfather. I hope the books I sent you help. I wasn't sure exactly which ones you would need since I don't know what you are writing your essay on but it should work._

_As for Professor Snape, well I heard from Father that Uncle Tom is not happy at how he has been treating you. Course when we get back to Hogwarts his treatment won't change when in public but he will grade you fairly now. I think Aunt Bella was ready to rip him apart._

_Speaking of Aunt Bella, she was extremely happy you wrote to her asking for help with the trunk. I know you didn't ask her to buy you one but you really should have known better. Aunt Bella is so happy she found you she would buy anything you asked for._

_Father wants you to come over for dinner with the family, a chance for him to make amends. He is especially eager to apologize to Hermione. But Aunt Bella said it wasn't a good idea. She didn't think you would react well to being around Uncle Tom, yet. But she did agree that dinner would be a good idea, maybe with me, you, Aunt Bella and my mother. I know you don't like my father, and I don't blame you, but he's kind of like Uncle Tom, he's different in public than he is in private._

_Good luck with the Muggles Hadrian. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask._

_Your Cousin, _

_Draco_

Harry smiled as he put the letter next to the one from Bellatrix. When Bellatrix had first suggested writing to Draco he hated the idea but after Draco's first letter his opinion slowly changed. He realized Draco wasn't the person he thought he was. That his dislike was for Harry Potter but the utter hostility was Harry's fault, though he didn't realize it.

What Ron and Hagrid failed to mention was the fact that refusing to shake someone's hand was a big insult to the person offering their hand. It was like saying they weren't worth the time or the effort and you didn't want to sully your hand by touching them. Draco had been unaware that Harry didn't know this, though he shouldn't have been surprised considering he was hanging out with Ronald Weasley.

Harry once again pulled out a piece of parchment. This time so he could write a letter to Hermione.

_Hermione,_ he wrote.

_How is your summer going so far? Have you started your homework yet? You will be proud. I finished my Charms essay and have been working on my Potions one._

_I tried owling you when summer started but my owls got returned so I'm using Dobby. Don't be mad, but Dobby is now my house elf. He bonded with me without me knowing and has been helping me out. He's actually made this summer much more bearable. Please don't tell anyone though. I don't want to lose my only companion for the summer._

_A lot has changed this summer. With Voldemort back I need to be prepared. You will be happy to know I'm taking my classes much more serious._

_I've been going crazy here with no one to talk to. Please write back and at least let me know if you are alright. Dobby will wait if you ask._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

Harry glanced over his letter a few times checking to make sure it didn't give too much away. Satisfied he called Dobby again and sent him to Hermione.

He worked on his Potions essay while he waited for Hermione's reply. By the time Dobby returned he only had two more inches to go. "Thanks Dobby," Harry said, taking the parchment. He turned his attention to his little friend. "Can you dispose of that pile of clothes?" Dobby nodded and disappeared along with the clothes.

_Harry_, the letter read. It looked as though she wrote it quickly.

_I'm glad you wrote me. I've been trying to write to you but my letters got returned unopened and Dumbledore is insisting no one give you any information. I can't tell you much, not because I don't want to but because I literally can't. _

_But I can tell you this. I'm not at home. I'm with the Weasley's and Sirius at… oh bloody hell I can't say where, _Harry chuckled at the cursing but frowned, wondering where she could be. If he had found this out before meeting Bellatrix he would have felt betrayed, and pissed at them. As it was he knew why she couldn't say anything. He wondered if this was Dumbledore's plan to keep them apart.

He turned his attention back to the letter, _the house is protected Harry. Protected like your parents' house was, _Harry frowned. That meant the house was under the Fidelius Charm. It did explain why Hermione couldn't say anything. He briefly contemplated who the Secret Keeper was, and then he realized it had to be Dumbledore.

_Harry, you need to be careful when sending Dobby. Sirius saw him. Luckily he didn't say anything, he just smiled. Honestly it was kind of strange, like he knew Dobby was going to show up or something. Anyway, have Dobby make sure no one is around before he delivers mail. I share a room with Ginny so it may be hard._

_Something weird is going on around here. I don't want to say too much in case this letter gets intercepted, though I find that happening rather doubtful as Dobby is too devoted to you to let it happen, but people have been acting strange, namely the Weasley's and even Dumbledore. They've all agreed you shouldn't be told anything about anything going on._

_I don't think this is a good idea so I will tell you what I can. So far there is no news regarding You-Know-Who, however, the Ministry is insisting you are lying about his return. I'm not sure why but I think it is because Fudge is scared and doesn't want to deal with the possibility._

_There's been a lot of secret meetings going on and all sorts of people have showed up here. Unfortunately I can't tell you about it. I think it's some type of spell._

_I can't understand it but I'll keep my eyes and ears open. I hope you're not too angry for not receiving a letter sooner. I promise to try and get one to you more often._

_Good job on getting your homework started. Despite my attempts Ron, and even Ginny, haven't started theirs. _

_Love from, _

_Hermione_

It seemed the Order was up to something, Harry noted. Harry wondered what was going on with Sirius. He hoped his godfather was on his side, no matter what side that may be. Harry was still unsure about his own side. He couldn't, and wouldn't, side with Dumbledore but could he side with Voldemort? He didn't know. He still wasn't sure about meeting Tom Riddle so he didn't see how he could fight alongside him.

"Dobby," Harry called. Dobby appeared with a pop. "Who is guarding me today?'

Over the last couple weeks Harry had learned he had two Order members constantly watching him. Dobby kept an eye on them to see which ones would be the easiest to get around should he want to leave again. "Dobby is seeing the thief and the wolf," Dobby reported.

The thief Harry didn't know but he knew he was extremely unreliable. The wolf, of course, was Remus. Harry was unsure about Remus at this time. Based on Dobby's observations he didn't pay particularly close attention to Harry but he was there in case of danger.

Harry weighed his options for a moment before deciding. "Dobby, can you tell Draco I'm free for dinner tonight if that is acceptable? I don't know when I'll have another chance to go. Tell him not to include Tom Riddle, but Bellatrix is welcome to come."

Dobby nodded and disappeared. It had been a big shock to the Malfoy family when they discovered Harry now owned their former house elf. Bellatrix had cackled gleefully when she told them about Dobby and reminded Lucius he was beaten by a house elf.

"Mr. Malfoy," Dobby squeaked. The house elf was still nervous around his former masters.

"Dobby," Draco greeted. Harry had told him, well asked him, to be kind to Dobby, regardless of his feelings toward the elf, and Draco intended to do so and an apology for how he treated his cousin the last four years.

"Master Hadrian says he can come over for dinner tonight," Dobby informed Draco. "He isn't sure when the bad thief will watch him again."

"I will inform my parents he is coming for dinner," Draco said. He walked over to his closet and pulled out black slacks and an emerald green silk, button down shirt, like the one Bellatrix had transfigured for Harry. "Give this to him to wear tonight."

Dobby nodded and took the outfit. "Master Hadrian is saying he doesn't want Mister Tom at dinner," Dobby added. "Miss Bella is alright though."

Draco sighed. "I'll tell Aunt Bella. Have him come around 5:30pm," he told Dobby. "I'll let Aunt Bella tell Uncle Tom," he added when Dobby was gone.

Dobby went back to Harry and delivered the news as well as the outfit. Harry checked his clock, which Dobby had fixed, and noticed he had a couple hours still. So he finished his Potions essay and got to work on his Transfiguration one.

By the time he had finished the essay it was time to get ready for dinner. He was pleased he only had one more essay to go and he would be done with his summer homework. Done with homework and it wasn't even August yet. That was a new record for him.

Harry showered quickly. The Dursley's may have been gone for the day but that didn't stop Harry from worrying they would catch him. Thankfully Dobby had done the mountain of chores assigned to him in a matter of minutes so he didn't have to worry about their wrath.

He stood in front of the mirror, with a towel wrapped firmly around waist, and wiped away the condensation from the mirror. He frowned as he noticed his appearance had changed even more. His eyes were no longer Avada Kedavra green. In fact they were barely green at all. They were almost entirely violet, the same shade as Bellatrix's eyes. His skin was paler than before and his hair was straight and completely manageable.

He brushed his hair down and wondered if he should start gelling it like Draco. He shook his head at the thought. He would get a haircut and start spiking it like he did when he went to Gringotts. That would be the best way to separate his two identities.

Harry dried himself off and changed into Draco's clothes. There were comfortable, a lot more comfortable than the hand me down he got from Dudley. He needed to make a trip to some clothing stores soon.

"Dobby," Harry called. Dobby immediately appeared. "I'm ready to go. Can you handle covering for me?"

"Yes Master Harry," Dobby said, excited to do anything to help Harry. "Dobby is getting you if the bad Dursley's is looking for you."

Harry nodded. "Good," he said. He went over to his trunk and pulled out ten Galleons. "Here," he handed the coins to Dobby. "Tomorrow you are welcome to go shopping for yourself." Dobby's eyes watered as he grabbed Harry's hand and apparated.

Harry appeared in the entryway of Malfoy Manor. He had never been here before. Not that he had a reason to come here before. If someone had told him last year he would be going to Malfoy Manor voluntarily he would have laughed at them, and probably tried to hex them but here he was.

"Hadrian," Draco greeted walking into the entry. "Glad you could make it cousin."

Hadrian offered his hand to Draco as a peace offering, a chance to redo their first meeting. A meeting that he had a strong feeling Ron sabotaged. "Good to see you Draco," Harry said. The book Bellatrix had sent him on wizarding etiquette came in handy.

Draco grinned as he shook Hadrian's hand. "Come, everyone is waiting for you," said Draco. He led Harry into the living room where his parents and Aunt Bella were waiting.

"Am I late?" Hadrian questioned, looking around the house as he followed Draco. This was by far the biggest home he had ever seen. It looked like a castle.

"Not at all," Draco replied. "Aunt Bella has been here since I received Dobby's message. She was excited to say the least." Harry chuckled. He could picture the dark witch bouncing in her seat as she waited.

"Hadrian," Bellatrix screeched when he and Draco entered the room. She was out of her seat and hugging Harry in a matter of seconds. Harry gasped at the sudden loss of oxygen.

"Now, now, Bella, let the boy breath," Lucius scolded.

Bellatrix pulled away from her son looking embarrassed. "Forgive me Hadrian, it has been too long since I've seen you," she said.

"Only a few weeks Be… Mother," Hadrian corrected himself. He wasn't entirely comfortable calling Bellatrix his mother at least not out loud but it was proper so he did it. He was happy he did as he watched Bellatrix's face light up.

"Come, meet your Aunt and Uncle," Bellatrix said pulling Hadrian toward Lucius and Narcissa. She felt her son stiffen. "They are nothing like those muggles," she muttered to the teenager. "They will not hurt you."

Harry nodded and allowed himself to be dragged from his spot. "Hadrian this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Bellatrix introduced, despite the fact that Harry already knew who they were.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Malfoy," Hadrian said shaking their hands.

"You are learning well," Narcissa praised. "However there is no need for such formalities here. We are family after all." Narcissa reached over and hugged her nephew. She pulled away frowning. "You are far too skinny."

Harry turned his attention to Lucius. This was one meeting he wasn't looking forward to. The last time he had seen him he was in the Graveyard. The last time Harry was alone with him Lucius tried to kill him, and would have succeeded if it weren't for Dobby.

"Hadrian," Lucius greeted gently. He didn't want to scare his nephew. He loved his nephew almost as much as he loved his son and finding out what he had done to him, what he had tried to do, he regretted every minute of it and was forever grateful to his former house elf for attacking him in order to save the boy. He was even more grateful Tom didn't kill him on the spot.

Harry didn't say anything. What was he supposed to call a man that had tried to kill him and insulted his parents… well the Potters? The same man who had basically rooted for his death in the Graveyard. Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's not the man you think he is," Draco muttered to his cousin. He understood the hesitancy. "Do you think Aunt Bella would let you be near him if he wished you harm?"

Draco was right. If there was one thing Harry was certain of it was the fact that Bellatrix would never allow anyone to hurt him. "Pleasure to meet you sir," Harry said offering his hand yet again. He didn't know what else to do.

"None of that sir nonsense," Lucius said firmly. "You may call me Uncle Luke or Lucius if you prefer."

Bellatrix locked eyes with her sister. Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the two, wondering if they were having a silent conversation. It seemed they were. "Come," Narcissa said turning her attention to her son and husband. "Let's go to the dining room and give Bella a moment alone with her son."

At last Hadrian and Bellatrix were alone. "How are you doing with all this?" Bella asked her son. He shrugged. "You can talk to me you know." Harry still stayed quiet. "Do you like the trunk?"

Harry's face lit up at the mention of the trunk. It was the first time he got a gift for the sake of getting a gift and it was a gift from his mother. "I love it," Harry gushed. "I spent the afternoon cleaning out my old trunk so I can move into my new one."

Bellatrix beamed. She had a feeling her son would like it. "Hadrian," Bellatrix said, her tone turning serious. Hadrian looked at his mother. He had a bad feeling he knew were this conversation was going. "Tom is anxious to meet you." Harry looked down. "You can't avoid him forever."

Harry knew Bellatrix was right and he did want to meet Tom Riddle but he was scared. He loved the thought of having parents that loved him. A family that loved him for the first time in his life, well not the first time but the first time he remembered. A strong part of him wanted to beg Bellatrix to let him meet Tom while the other part wanted to steer clear of the man.

Harry sighed. He supposed meeting his father would be like ripping a Band-Aid off, painful at first but then it would be okay. He might as well get it over with but he didn't want to spend too much time with him until he had an idea of what he was like.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "But can it wait until after dinner?" Bellatrix nodded enthusiastically. All that was missing was Hermione and it would be a family reunion.

"It will be a short meeting," Bellatrix promised. "He just wants a chance to meet you and apologize."

Harry stared openmouthed at his mother, completely bewildered. Tom Riddle, Voldemort, wanted to apologize to him? If he wasn't so nervous at the thought of meeting him he would have burst into laughter. He needed to get ahold of a Pensieve so he could relive that memory over and over again and maybe show it to Hermione. No one would ever believe that happened without proof.

Harry pulled the Sneakoscope out of his pocket. "I got this as a gift from Ron for my thirteenth birthday," Harry said handing it to her. "Can you check it and make sure it's not cursed or anything?"

Bellatrix took the Sneakoscope and waved her wand at it. She frowned and waved her wand again before handing it back. "There was a locating spell on it but I removed it. Other than that it's clean," she replied.

Bellatrix escorted Harry to the dining room where the Malfoy's were currently seated, patiently waiting for two to return. The table was smaller than Harry had imagined. It could fit six people comfortably around it and Harry wondered if the table had been magically altered. The smaller table sure made the setting more comfortable and inviting.

Harry remembered reading something from the etiquette book that said wizards should always pull back a chair for their witch, generally family members or spouses, and they were to wait to be seated until the woman was.

With this knowledge, and if he was honest with himself, the desire to impress the Malfoy's, he sped up so he could pull back the chair, next to Narcissa, for his mother. Bellatrix beamed at him and out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucius nod in approval. It was the first time Harry could remember someone approving of something he did.

Harry sat down and seconds later a salad appeared along with a bowl of leek and potato soup. Harry loved salads but was never allowed to, or able, to eat them so he dug right in. He made sure to follow the rules found in his book so he didn't disgust his family members.

"I'm impressed Hadrian," Narcissa complimented. She was watching him to see how he was doing and if he needed any tips but he was doing fine on his own, better than some pureblood children who had been doing this all their life.

Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Have you been studying Occlumency?" Bellatrix questioned. She couldn't tell him anything more until he learned Occlumency. She wasn't sure when, or if, Dumbledore would have her son moved and she couldn't risk it.

"Yes ma'am," Harry said nodding. His salad was finished and was now working on his soup. It was hard to imagine better tasting food than what his mother had been sending him but he was proved wrong. "I've been doing the nightly meditations and trying to build the walls but it's not easy."

"That's very true," Bella said sadly. She wished it would be easier for him but unfortunately that wasn't the case. There were few people that were truly gifted in the mind arts. It seemed her son wasn't one of them. It was a shame it wasn't something that could be passed down. "I would like to test your defenses after dinner, if that is alright with you."

"Okay," Harry agreed, a little hesitant to allow Bellatrix in his mind again.

After the soup and salad was cleared a roast dinner was served with mashed potatoes, green beans, rolls and as much butter as you could lather on the roll. "Did the books Draco sent you help?" Lucius asked.

"Yes sir, um Uncle Lucius," Harry replied. He frowned. He meant to bring them back but he forgot. "I finished my essay but I forgot to bring the books."

"Don't worry about it Hadrian," Lucius said. "Return the books when you can."

"I sent a letter to Hermione," Harry told his mother.

"How did that go?" Bellatrix questioned, eager to know more about her daughter.

"Well she's finished her homework already," Harry said chuckling. "But she mentioned some things that were strange. She's not at her parents… um the muggle house anymore but she said she can't tell me where she is at."

Bellatrix frowned. "The Fidelius Charm," she muttered. "She must be at the Headquarters' for the Order. That makes things much more difficult. It's almost impossible to get to her now." Bellatrix's frown deepened. "I have no doubt Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper, wouldn't want what happened to the Potter's to happen again. Now we just have to find out where they are."

"Now Bella," Lucius said putting his fork down. "Let's not do anything rash. Even if we do figure out where their Headquarters are we still can't get in."

"You could ambush them though and take Hermione," Harry said before slapping his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he just suggested kidnapping Hermione.

To his surprise Bellatrix laughed and shook her head. "While I agree that would be the quickest way to get her we will not be doing that," Bellatrix told him. "I highly doubt they will be allowed to go outside in fear of Death Eaters showing up and kidnapping her would make matters worse. She wouldn't trust us if we kidnapped her."

"I know," Harry mumbled looking down at his plate. He was getting full and he barely ate half the food. It felt wrong to waste it though. He was a guest here, even if they were related, and it felt rude to leave a ton of food on his plate.

Lucius ordered the house elves to wait before they served dessert as they were all full from dinner. They retired to the living room and Draco pulled out a chess set and chess men, the chess set belonged to him, a present for his eleventh birthday while the extra chess men were his grandfathers. His grandfather's set was used as a beginner chess set.

"Do you play?" Draco asked raising the board.

Hadrian shrugged. "I've played a few times but I'm not very good. I even got a chess set my first Christmas at Hogwarts but I lost it."

"You lost it?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Harry said trying to remember exactly when his chess set went missing. "I played a game with Ron and never saw it again."

"Sounds like Weasley stole the chess set," Draco said thoughtfully. He was disgusted by Weasley's actions. No self-respecting pureblood would stoop so low to steal a Christmas present, well not a present but still.

Harry couldn't understand why Ron would do that. "I thought having an old chess set was better, the pieces listened better," Harry said confused.

"They are," Draco agreed taking Harry's bishop. "However, after a while they get too worn out to use."

Harry carefully studied the chess board. He was in danger of losing, not that he was surprised or anything. He was horrible at chess. The first time he had played was his first year at Hogwarts and Ron wasn't much of a teacher. He preferred to win than help his friend get better. Harry hesitated before grabbing his king; all the other pieces were gone. He looked around the board a few times before sighing and tipping it over. "You win," Harry declared.

"Hadrian, can you come here for a moment," Narcissa called. Draco looked to his mother. He was enjoying his time with his cousin. "He will be back to play Draco."

Harry got up and went over to his Aunt and Mother. "Narcissa is going to run some tests on you to see if you need more potions." Harry was uncomfortable but tried not to show it.

"I was a Healer after the first war ended," Narcissa said gently. "I am more than capable of running some diagnostic tests on you."

Harry stayed still while she ran her tests. It wasn't until Narcissa started cursing repeatedly, and it was steadily getting worse and worse, that anyone said anything. "Cissy," Bella said concerned for her son's health.

"This is worse than I thought," Narcissa said sadly. "He's been malnourished since he was forced to live with those filthy muggles and it only started getting better after he started at Hogwarts. His eye sight is terrible due to the lack of nutrients. His bones and muscles are weak. It's a wonder he's functioning at all. I have no doubt the only reason he can see at all is because of his magic."

"Can it be fixed?" Harry questioned. His glasses were terrible and were constantly breaking. He always had headaches because his prescription was wrong.

"Of course," Narcissa said. "I will owl Severus. I don't have all the potions I need. One will correct your eyesight and I'll be adding another nutrient potion that helps with your eyes. With luck by the end of the summer you won't need glasses but you will still need to wear them in order to fool Dumbledore." She frowned as she looked at the beat up glasses Harry was wearing.

She pulled the glasses off Harry's face and looked at them in disgust. "Reparo," she said pointing her wand at them. The glasses repaired themselves and she was satisfied that they looked better. Thanks to her diagnostic spell she knew what Harry's current prescription was and she was going to go and get him some proper glasses soon. Even though he wouldn't need them in a few months he still had to wear some while he was 'Harry Potter.'

"Thanks Aunt Narcissa," Harry said gratefully. He didn't like having broken glasses. Narcissa muttered another word that Harry didn't catch and handed them back to him.

"The second spell will keep them from breaking," she explained seeing his curious look. "You can go back to your game. Your mother and I need to discuss the potions you will be taking." Harry went back to Draco, who had reset the board. For their next game Draco gave Harry tips while they played to help improve his game.

Bellatrix tuned out her sister while she talked about the different potions. She watched her son and nephew play chess and her mind wandered back to a conversation she had with her husband the week before.

"_Any luck?" Tom Riddle asked walking into Slytherin Manor's large library. Combined with the Black family library she had gotten after her parent's death and it was one of the largest collections in Britain._

_Bellatrix jumped at the sound of her husband's voice. She hadn't expected him. "Merlin, you scared me," she exclaimed, accidently knocking a book off the desk she had been sitting at for the last two hours._

_Tom silently, and wandlessly, summoned the book to him. "Everything you need to know about Wards," he read raising an eyebrow. "Worried the Aurors will break through my wards?"_

"_No," Bellatrix said. She was confident no one could get past the wards her husband had put around the Manor. Not that he needed to put any up. Slytherin Manor was already better protected than most places. "I'm trying to find out more about blood wards."_

"_Blood wards," Tom repeated frowning. "Why would you want to know about that?"_

"_Severus mentioned Hadrian has blood wards around the Muggle house," Bellatrix reminded him._

"_That's true," Tom agreed. "But Hadrian has no relation to those Muggles so the blood wards don't exist."_

_Bellatrix shook her head. "Severus was adamant that Dumbledore had blood wards around that house to keep Death Eaters out and Hadrian confirmed the existence. He said Dumbledore told him."_

_Tom narrowed his eyes. "Bella," he said. "I don't think the blood wards are to keep Death Eaters out, well not all Death Eaters. I think they are designed to keep us out."_

_Bellatrix looked up from her book with a dark expression on her face. "What do you mean?" she demanded._

"_Think about it Bella," Tom said sitting down next to her. "Dumbledore put up blood wards, that much Severus is sure, so why would he put up blood wards when Hadrian doesn't share the same blood? The only possibility I can see is he doesn't want us getting to him so he warded the house against Hadrian's family."_

_Bellatrix sighed. It made sense. "So you, Hermione, Narcissa, Draco and I cannot get in, and maybe Lucius by extension. How are we going to visit him if none of us can get past the wards? Can you break them?"_

"_Blood wards are impossible to break. That's why they are illegal. There are others who can visit," Tom said hesitantly. _

"_No," Bellatrix said shaking her head. Tom sighed. He knew she wouldn't agree but he hoped. "You know better than that Tom. Hadrian will hate them if they just showed up on your behalf. No, they need to be introduced first and then let them explain. We can't spring this on him."_

"_So we send one of my Death Eaters' wives," Tom compromised. "We give her some hairs and have Severus make Polyjuice Potion. Then the Order will have nothing to suspect and our son will be with us."_

"_Unless Severus is a traitor," Bella commented. Tom rolled his eyes. Lucky for him his wife didn't see it. He may be the feared Dark Lord but he knew better than to piss off his wife._

"_He's not at traitor," Tom muttered just loud enough for Bellatrix to hear. "The Order will never know anything until we are ready."_

"Bella," Narcissa shouted pulling Bellatrix from her thoughts. Narcissa had been trying to get her attention for over a minute. It even caught the attention of Draco and Hadrian.

"Sorry Cissy," Bella said turning to her sister. "What did you say?"

"I asked if it was alright to start the other potions for Hadrian," Narcissa repeated. "Legally I can't give him more potions without your permission."

"Go ahead," Bellatrix said watching her son. Harry and Draco had gone back to their game.

"What were you thinking about?" Narcissa questioned. Bellatrix turned her attention back to her sister.

"The wards around Hadrian's home," Bella replied.

Narcissa nodded in understanding. Tom, Bella, Narcissa and Lucius had been working out who to trust to take Hadrian's place when the time came. "You will have to tell him."

"I know," Bellatrix said sighing. She watched her son grin as he took Draco's queen. "But not tonight. He's going to have even trouble meeting Tom."

"You should Floo him now," Narcissa suggested. "It's getting late and Hadrian will have to go back to the Muggles soon." Sadly Bella agreed and excused herself to go Floo her husband.

Twenty minutes later Bellatrix walked back into the room with Tom right behind her. Draco looked up as they walked in and grinned at his Uncle. Harry was too focused on his game to notice Bellatrix leave and return. Harry finally looked up when he noticed Draco wasn't paying attention to the game. He saw his cousin grinning and waving at someone behind him. Confused and curious Harry turned around and saw Tom Riddle next to Bellatrix.

Harry's hand immediately went to his scar, expecting pain or something, he wasn't entirely sure what, but nothing came. His other hand slowly, and he hoped discreetly, went to his wand that was in his pocket.

Bellatrix noticed the look her son had. Though it was James Potter's face it was the same look Tom would get when he was angry. All that was missing was the red eyes. She tried to step forward to stop the inevitable fight but Tom had gently pushed her back and erected several barriers to keep the rest of the room safe.

"Hello Son," Tom said calmly. He shouldn't have down it. He knew it, Bella knew it, even Draco knew it but he wanted a reaction from his son. He wanted Hadrian to take his anger out on him. Once he did they could start trying to get past it.

As Tom expected Hadrian had his wand out and fired off his first spell, Expelliarmus, in seconds. Tom blocked it without much thought. He didn't even bother pulling his wand out until Harry's third attempt.

Tom was rather impressed as he watched his son throw curse after curse at him. The last time they dueled Tom had hoped to get an idea of his skills so he knew what they should work on over the summer but he didn't realize Harry would be more concerned with surviving then fighting. Now that Harry knew Tom couldn't kill him Harry was willing to fight.

After a dozen failed curses Tom could see Harry was getting tired. "Fight back you bastard," Harry yelled.

Tom fired a simple stinging hex at him and Harry barely managed to raise a shield in time. Harry was a little surprised Tom wasn't firing some of the dark curses he was bound to know. "You are out of shape Hadrian," Tom commented watching Harry struggle. "How do you expect to survive a duel when you are out of breath?"

Hadrian stopped in his tracks. His shield fell and he was hit with a stinging hex but he didn't notice. Did Tom Riddle really just give him advice? Harry finally gave up and put his wand away. Tom followed suit, after taking down the wards he put around the room, and turned his attention to the others. "Narcissa, Draco, Lucius, would you give us a moment alone?"

Lucius nodded and ushered his wife and son out of the room. Once they were alone Bellatrix rounded on her son. "I get that you are angry at your father," she started. "But trying to curse him is not acceptable."

"Bella," Tom called. Bellatrix was too busy scolding her son to notice him cringing in fear of being hit. "Bellatrix."

Bella looked up, her son cowering in fear. "Hadrian," she breathed, stepping forward. Harry flinched. Whenever he got yelled at he always ended up hurt shortly afterwards. "Hadrian, I'm not going to hurt you. I told you before Tom and I would never lay a hand on you."

Tom looked between his wife and son. "Bella would you give us a few minutes alone," he requested politely. Bella stared at him. "Nothing will happen. I just want to speak to him."

"I want both of your wands," Bellatrix said, her hand sticking out. Tom handed her two wands and Harry slowly handed his wand over. Satisfied they wouldn't hex each other Bellatrix left the room.

"I know you don't trust me," Tom began. Harry snorted. That was an understatement. "But I really am sorry for everything that happened. If I had known the truth I would never have attacked you. I would have taken you home where you belong. For what it's worth Lily and James Potter were very brave. I appreciated both of their skills long before I killed them."

Harry stared at Voldemort, looking him in the eye. He could feel him pushing into his mind. It seemed Harry was able to resist. "Your defenses are impressive," Tom praised.

"Why?" Harry finally asked. "Why did you kill them? Why did you try to kill me?" Tom sighed and summoned some tea. "You can do wandless magic." Tom heard the accusation in his tone. "Why bother giving your wands away?"

"I wanted to give you peace of mind," Tom said shrugging. He handed Harry a cup of tea and Harry hesitantly took it. "Now to answer your questions, I never planned on killing the Potter's. They got in the way and I had to remove them. It sounds cold but it is true. You were always my target, or the Potter's son was my target. You see there was a prophecy made before your birth: '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...'"_

Harry frowned. "I don't understand," he confessed.

"I only heard the first part of the prophecy and it scared me," Tom admitted. "I didn't like the thought of a child being able to defeat me so I reacted without thinking. Your mother likes to remind me I was acting like a Gryffindor," he sneered.

"So I have the power to kill you?" Harry questioned.

"Based off this prophecy yes," Tom confirmed. "However, a source in the Ministry has informed me that this was a false prophecy."

"A false prophecy," Harry repeated. "So my fam… I mean the Potter's died for nothing then?"

"They died to protect a child they thought was theirs," Tom replied. "While their death is regrettable, even more so now that we know the prophecy was false, it was a part of war. People die Hadrian. It's a natural part of war."

"What's the real prophecy?" Harry questioned. It was strange to him that Voldemort was giving him more information than Dumbledore ever did.

"I don't know," Tom confessed. "Ever since my body was restored I've been trying to figure it out. Unfortunately the only ones that can see the prophecy are the ones it is written about. As I don't know if the true prophecy is about you that leaves me to retrieve it and I can't go barging into the Ministry."

"You look normal though," Harry pointed out. "Like you did back in the Chamber of Secrets, surely people don't know what you look like?"

Tom made a mental note to ask Hadrian about the Chamber when they were on better terms. Lucius had told him the diary had been destroyed, by his son none the less. It took all of Tom's self-control to not kill his brother in law. "You are right," Tom said. "But Dumbledore knows who I am, what I looked like then. I don't want to risk him exposing me."

Tom casted a quick Tempus, it was getting late. "Here," Tom said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a ring with the Slytherin family crest on it. "When you were born I had this made. I was going to give it to you on your eleventh birthday. I've kept it, hoping I would find you. I had a bracelet made for your sister."

Harry hesitantly took the ring as if he was afraid it would bite him. "There are some protection charms on it," Tom continued. "Bella told me the results of your _Magika Aperio _test so I added to the defenses. Love potions will be useless as will any attempt at a compulsion charm. It's useless against the Imperious Curse but you are good at resisting that… Anyway, you will be safe. When you slip the ring on it will disappear from sight until I charm it appear."

Harry stared at the ring for a minute before slipping it on. "Thank you," he said gratefully. He watched in amazement as the ring disappeared from sight, yet he could still feel it.

Tom nodded. "It's time for you to get back to the Muggle house," Tom announced, loud enough so the others, who were currently listening behind the door, would hear.

They walked inside. Draco was dusting off his shirt as he was on the ground trying to hear. Bellatrix came forward and hugged her son, telling him to write often. Narcissa was next to hug Harry and Lucius and Draco shook his hand. "Hadrian," Tom said after Harry called for Dobby. "Thank you for meeting me. It means a lot."

Harry nodded at him as Dobby took his hand and they disappeared.

* * *

_Whose side should Snape be on?_

_And who should be paired with Harry and Draco? Anyone other than the Weasley's will be considered._


	4. Hermione's Suspicions

_Title: Rise of the Dark Lords_

_Rating: T for now, maybe M eventually_

_Summary:_ _Harry Potter was used to bad things happening to him. So when he runs into Bellatrix Lestrange in Muggle London he knows nothing good can happen. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Secrets are revealed and Harry learns who his real friends and family are._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously._

_Important Notes: Takes place after the 4th book but AU after the third task. The Azkaban breakout happened during the second task. I changed the date of Voldemort's resurrection and made it earlier._

_Pairings: Harry Potter (Hadrian Riddle)/?, Hermione Granger(Hermione Riddle)/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/?, Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Manipulative, but still good, Dumbledore, bad Weasley's, evil but sane Voldemort._

_This is short but I wanted a chapter in Hermione's POV to show her thoughts and such._

_I like the idea of Tonks/Harry but since they are cousins I don't think that's going to happen. They are a little too closely related for me to be comfortable with writing them together._

Hermione groaned in frustration. She hated sharing a room with Ginny. She didn't realize what a slob the youngest Weasley was until she was forced to move here, against her will she might add. She was looking forward to spending the summer with her parents but Dumbledore didn't seem to agree.

So while the Weasley's were trying to clean up Grimmauld Place Hermione lied and told them she needed to work on her summer assignments. She spent the time cleaning up the floor, which was littered with Ginny's clothes and a few of hers, and replying to Harry's mails as they came. She wasn't thrilled her best friend had a house elf but Harry said he was paying Dobby and that made her feel better.

Hermione threw Ginny's jumpers on the redhead's bed. She was not going to clean up that mess. There was a knock at the door and she jumped, the handful of clothes went flying out of her hands. She spun around and saw Sirius laughing at her.

"That's not funny," Hermione growled at him, her eyes lightened to a silver color that Sirius instantly recognized. It seemed his godsons' theory was right.

"Sorry," Sirius said raising his hands in surrender.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked now that she didn't feel like her heart was going to explode.

"I wanted to talk to you," Sirius said walking into the room. He shut the door and cast the strongest locking and silence spells he knew.

"Sirius," Hermione said backing away from the dark haired man.

"Relax Hermione," Sirius said, offended that Hermione thought he would try anything with her. "I didn't want to be overheard." Hermione relaxed and sat on her bed, waiting for Sirius to begin. Sirius walked over and sat down next to her. "I know you have been talking to Harry." Hermione stiffened. Harry had made her promise not to tell anyone and she wasn't about to break that promise. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

Hermione looked at her best friend's godfather. "Why bring it up if you're not going to tell?" she asked.

"Because I have a letter for Harry and you are the only one that is able to contact him," Sirius said. "Dumbledore is insisting he know nothing and honestly, when we see him again he is not going to be happy. I want to apologize now before he unleashes his mother's temper on us."

Hermione shuddered, remembering their first year before she, Harry and Ron went to get the stone. Harry was an expert at guilt trips and combined with his temper he could get almost anyone to do what he wanted. It was a scary thought. "Yes, I'll have Dobby send a letter to Harry for you," Hermione agreed, accepting the letter Sirius handed her. She stuffed it into her pocket. "I know Harry would love to hear from you. He's going crazy without anyone to talk to."

Sirius shook his head. "I think he's doing better than he's letting on," he disagreed.

Hermione turned to him. "What do you know?" she questioned sharply.

"A lot," Sirius said grinning. "You know I'm the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black right?" Hermione nodded. "Well as Lord Black I am in charge of all my family members and I have it on good authority that Harry has made peace with a member of my house."

Hermione frowned. She didn't know much about wizarding families, mainly because she couldn't find any books on them and anytime she asked Ron he told her not to worry about it. "Who is that?" Hermione questioned eager to know more.

"First let me give you a bit of family history," Sirius said. Hermione nodded. "As you know the purebloods are all connected. With the purebloods bigoted views on Muggleborns and half-bloods it's hard for them to find other purebloods to mate with. The Black family is one of the most notable and oldest families in the wizarding world. Now my parents were Orion and Walburga Black, they were cousins."

"Gross," Hermione muttered.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah it is gross," he agreed. He never liked the idea of marrying someone so closely related to him. "They had two sons, me and my brother Regulus. Regulus died in 1979 at least that's what I've heard."

"I'm sorry," Hermione interrupted. She felt bad for Sirius. It must have been hard for him to lose a brother. She felt a twinge in her heart as if she had lost someone she had care about. She dismissed the thought and waited for Sirius to continue.

"My mother had a brother Cygnus Black who married Druella Rosier. They had three children, my cousins: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda."

"You're cousin is Bellatrix Lestrange?" Hermione whispered fearfully. She remembered reading about that woman in the Daily Prophet. From what she read Lestrange was mad and one of the people responsible for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents.

Sirius shook his head. "Bellatrix never married Rodolphus despite the fact that they were betrothed. She couldn't stand that man," he replied. It was one of the few decisions he had been proud of. "And she had nothing to do with the attack on the Longbottom's."

Hermione looked up. "You think she was innocent?" Hermione asked surprise.

Sirius mentally cursed. He had to be careful or he would give too much away and the others wouldn't be happy. "No, I don't. I know she is a Death Eater, even if she doesn't wear the Dark Mark but… it wouldn't be the first time the Ministry threw someone in Azkaban without proof. She did get a trial but it certainly wasn't fair."

Hermione wasn't too sure about her friend's godfather. It seemed as if he was defending his Death Eater cousin, something she couldn't understand. "Bellatrix is the oldest," Sirius continued, "followed by Andromeda. Andromeda was disowned after marrying a Muggleborn, Ted Tonks."

"Tonks," Hermione muttered in surprise. "Andromeda is Tonks' mother?" Sirius nodded. "That makes Tonks your cousin and a Black."

"Yes," Sirius confirmed. "After Andromeda is Narcissa, she married Lucius Malfoy and they have a son…"

"Draco," Hermione said cutting Sirius off. "It's Draco isn't it? Harry is now friends with Draco."

"I don't know about friends," Sirius lied. "But they have been getting along."

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked. As far as Hermione knew Sirius had never left the house, so how would he have known about this… unless he had contact with his cousins.

"Narcissa wrote me a letter a few weeks ago, telling me she was sorry about my false imprisonment and congratulating me on becoming the head of the Black family. She mentioned Draco and Harry were talking and I'm glad. Draco is my family and Harry is my godson. It's good that they are getting along because Harry will be the Head of the Black family when I die and I would rather there be no hard feelings between them."

While Draco was older than Harry by two months the head of the Black family would revert to Harry because he was the only son of the oldest living Black sister. Bellatrix and the others, including Draco, were well aware of this.

Hermione had to admit that was a good idea. She didn't understand the rivalry between Harry and Draco most of the time. Draco was a prat a lot of the time but Hermione suspected that had more to do with jealousy than anything else. "Come on," Sirius said standing up. "I want to show you something."

Hermione followed Sirius out of the bedroom she shared with Ginny. He led her down the hallway, past the room Fred and George shared. Sirius turned left when the hallway split off and they continued down. Hermione remembered Molly saying that they weren't allowed to go down this particular hallway.

Sirius opened the door at the end of the hallway and ushered Hermione inside. Hermione gasped at the sight. Inside was the biggest library she had ever seen. It was bigger than the Hogwarts library but not bigger than the Slytherin library, though Hermione didn't know that.

"Mrs. Weasley said…" Hermione started to say. The last thing she wanted was to listen to Molly Weasley yell at her for going into the library.

"This is my house," Sirius said firmly. "She has no right to forbid you from using the library. I have to warn you though. My parents were pureblood fanatics. While they weren't Death Eaters they believed Voldemort had the right idea. The library as well as several other rooms in the house is warded so only a Black family member can enter. That's why I haven't said anything to Molly before."

Hermione frowned. "I don't have Black blood," Hermione said confused. If what Sirius said was true then how was she able to get inside?

"True," Sirius lied. "However I was able to alter the wards around this room to allow you inside. You are the only one, other than me, that can come in here. So if you ever feel the need to escape or if you just want to read fill free to do so." He couldn't wait for everything to be out in the open. He didn't like lying to his cousin but it was for the best. He just hoped Harry told her sooner rather than later because if he had to wait too much later he was going to slip and ruin everything.

"Thanks Sirius," Hermione said gratefully.

"Anytime," Sirius said walking back to the door. "Hermione," Hermione turned away from the bookshelf to look at him. "Don't let Molly get you down. She's not your mother. You shouldn't be forced to listen to her."

Hermione smiled at him and nodded. Hermione grabbed a book about defensive magic and sat down in one of the comfortable arm chairs. She was halfway through the first chapter when Dobby appeared. "Miss 'Mione," Dobby exclaimed. "Dobby is having a letter for you from Master Harry."

Dobby handed Hermione her letter. "Here," Hermione said pulling out Sirius' letter. "Can you take this to Harry? It's from Sirius." Dobby nodded, took the letter and disappeared.

Hermione tore the letter open and quickly read it.

_Hermione_, she read.

_I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley is driving you crazy. Sometimes she doesn't know when to stop. Don't get in trouble for hexing her though._

_Listen I was going to take a trip to Diagon Alley, do you want to go? I know I shouldn't be out in the open with Voldemort around but I need to get out of the house. I can't take much more of this and I would rather go spend the day in Diagon Alley than get expelled for hexing Dudley._

_I plan on going next Friday. I found someone to put a glamour on me so no one will know I'm there. Please let me know if you want to go. If you don't want to go I understand._

_Love, Harry_

Hermione wasn't sure if Harry going to Diagon Alley alone was such a good idea but she knew better than to try and stop him. She wanted to go. She wanted to see Harry. He was her best friend and she wanted to see him over the summer. She wanted to go but how was she supposed to get out of Grimmauld Place to go to Diagon Alley. She couldn't Apparate. Maybe Floo? She needed to speak to Sirius about this.

A knock on the door made her jump. She stuffed the letter into her pocket and was going to get up to answer it when a familiar voice called to her. "Hermione," Sirius called from her right.

"Sirius, you scared me," Hermione said clutching her heart. She knew only Sirius, and apparently house elves, could get inside the room but she still wasn't expecting to be snuck up on, she half expected Molly to start yelling at her for being in here.

"Sorry," Sirius said grinning sheepishly. "The wards alerted me to the presence of a house elf. I figured it had to be Dobby." Well that explained why Sirius wasn't surprised when he saw Dobby earlier.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I sent Harry your letter."

"Thanks," Sirius said grateful. Hermione handed him the letter. Sirius quickly scanned it and grinned. Things would be moving quicker than he though. He wondered what made it progress so fast. Last he heard Harry wasn't sure about everything he learned. Now he seemed to accept it and wanted to include Hermione.

"I was wondering what you thought about this," Hermione said when she was sure he was done reading it. "I know Mrs. Weasley constantly complains about how irresponsible you are. I don't know you well but I do know you well enough to know you would never put Harry in danger."

"I think that Harry is going to do what he wants regardless of what anyone says," Sirius said carefully. "I know you worry about is safety but if you want to know for sure he is safe then you should go with him. One day out of the house would be good for both of you and if no one knows who you guys really are that's even better."

"Even if I wanted to go I can't," Hermione said sadly. The thought of running around Diagon Alley with Harry was very appealing. They could do anything, buy anything and no one could say anything about it. There were so many different books Hermione wanted but couldn't buy with Mrs. Weasley constantly watching her.

"I'm not a Marauder for nothing Hermione," Sirius said laughing. "So there's a couple ways we could do this. One we can pretend you are sick and have you stay in your room all day."

Hermione shook her head. "Mrs. Weasley would never fall for that," she said. "She would give me some potions besides that's Ginny's room too."

Sirius cut that off his mental list and planned on giving Hermione her own room. It was stupid that they had to share. He had more than enough rooms here and everyone could use magic so there was no reason they couldn't clean out what room they wanted. "Okay," Sirius said rubbing his chin. "So we Polyjuice you."

Hermione looked at him in surprise. She hadn't considered that though she should have. She was the one to successfully make it in her second year, with a little help from Harry. Ron was useless when it came to Potions, and pretty much anything school related. "That takes a month to make though," Hermione remembered. Making that proved to be the longest month of her life.

"Silly Hermione," Sirius teased. "I can easily buy some. The day before you go I'll send Kreacher out to pick some up."

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "Now who are you going to get to pretend to be me?"

"Come on Hermione," Sirius groaned. "You should know the answer. Who do I always say you sound like?"

"Professor Lupin," Hermione said in disbelief. Last she heard he was trying to recruit the werewolves and she only heard that by accident, well by spying.

"Yep, Remus," he said proudly. "He's been back for a few days but no one knows. He will be perfect to cover for you. Who better to cover for a bookworm than a bookworm," he teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is great," Hermione said. "I'll send him a reply later."

Sirius moved back to the door. "Hermione," he said his hand halfway to the door handle. He knew he shouldn't do this. Hermione was bound to have more questions than she already did but he couldn't help it. This was his cousin. He promised to do everything in his power to keep her safe. Hermione looked up. "Watch out around Molly and the others," he said softly. "Everything isn't what it seems and well… be careful. Trust no one, except Harry. You can always count on Harry."

Hermione frowned as Sirius left the room. She couldn't figure out what he meant by that. Sure her trust in Dumbledore started to fade after he told her not to contact Harry. She wasn't as close to Ron, or they rest of the Weasley's, as Harry was. Quite frankly she barely tolerated the boy.

Sirius had been acting strange since they got here. Then again she didn't really know him well enough to know that he wasn't displaying his usual behavior. He was watching her a lot too but it wasn't creepy, at first she thought it was, then she realized it was more protective, like a lion protecting its cub.

Something very strange was going on and Hermione intended on finding out what it was. Her first mission was to figure out why her hair was getting so dark and why it wasn't as bushy. It was more natural now, with big curls. It looked nice. Her eyes were lighter. She noticed that changing too and her skin was getting paler. It seemed some type of charm was wearing off of her but who put it on and why?

She had so many questions and no answers. She intended to get her answers starting with the Black family library.


	5. Breaking Free

_Title: Rise of the Dark Lords_

_Rating: T for now, maybe M eventually_

_Summary:_ _Harry Potter was used to bad things happening to him. So when he runs into Bellatrix Lestrange in Muggle London he knows nothing good can happen. But he was wrong, so very wrong. Secrets are revealed and Harry learns who his real friends and family are._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, obviously._

_Important Notes: Takes place after the 4th book but AU after the third task. The Azkaban breakout happened during the second task. I changed the date of Voldemort's resurrection and made it earlier._

_Pairings: Harry Potter (Hadrian Riddle)/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger (Hermione Riddle)/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass, Tom Riddle/Bellatrix Lestrange_

_Manipulative, but still good, Dumbledore, bad Weasley's, evil but sane Voldemort._

_Harry and Draco pairings may change but that's what I am aiming for._

Harry stared happily at the reply Hermione had sent him. It was nice to know that even though everything had changed some things still stayed the same. He felt that as long as he had Hermione he could do anything, including dealing with a Dark Lord that happened to be their father.

He had warned Bellatrix that he was going to take Hermione to Diagon Alley to get the inheritance test done. He needed to confirm what he was sure he already knew. He needed Hermione on his side.

Bellatrix had been a little hesitant at first but finally agreed after Tom had mentioned that the sooner their son confirmed who Hermione was the sooner they got to meet their daughter. Bellatrix was already planning for the family reunion. She was even buying things for her whenever she went shopping. She had a trunk set aside for Hermione as well as some books Bellatrix thought Hermione would like and some clothes.

And so a plan was born. Starting today he was going to spend a couple of days at Malfoy Manor. Ava Nott, the mother of Theodore Nott, would be taking his place at the Dursley's. Tom and Bellatrix were lucky that Ava didn't wear the Dark Mark despite the fact that her husband was a Death Eater and she supported the Dark Lord. Tom had decided against marking the wives of his Death Eaters.

The original plan was to have Harry stay at Slytherin Manor where Tom hoped to teach his son about their family history along with dueling and an introduction to dark magic. The plan changed due to the fact that Harry still didn't trust Tom. They agreed that Harry would spend a couple hours there for each of the three days, though it may be longer depending on how much work had to be done, he was there. He was to be accompanied by Draco during his visit.

During Harry's stay at Malfoy Manor Tom was going to remove the blocks on Harry's magic and abilities. Once the blocks were lifted Harry needed to spend the rest of his time at the Manor learning to control his Metamorphmagus abilities. He had to have them completely under control before he visited Diagon Alley with Hermione.

Bellatrix and Tom had decided to give Hadrian more information he wanted. His mind was well protected now, or at least well enough to keep Dumbledore from gaining the information too easily. Tom knew Dumbledore wouldn't go digging into his son's mind; otherwise it would be too noticeable. There was so much that needed to be said and Harry was finally going to get some information.

Harry looked around his room, making sure he had what he needed to last the next couple days. Dobby was going to bring Ava here so she could get his hair for the Polyjuice Potion. Once she took the potion Dobby would take Harry away. Dobby was going to bring Ava more Polyjuice as needed. The Order would never know Harry wasn't home.

"Master Hadrian, sir," Dobby squeaked. Harry turned around and saw Dobby with a tall, beautiful woman with dark hair who he assumed was Ava Nott. Harry didn't know Theodore Nott but he had seen him several times and it was safe to say Theodore got his looks from his mother.

"Madam Nott," Hadrian greeted politely offering his hand.

"Master Riddle," Ava returned, accepting his hand. Harry willed himself not to flinch at being referred to that way. "Your mother is eager to see you again. You best not keep her waiting."

"Of course," Hadrian said. He reached up and grabbed a small handful of hair before tugging as hard as he could.

"Thank you," Ava said, pulling out a large flask full of Polyjuice Potion. She poured it in and swirled the sludge around before tipping it back and swallowing a mouthful. She moaned in pain from the change and after a minute Harry was staring at a replica of himself.

"There's a pair of my clothes on the bed," Harry said nodding toward his bed. "There's more in my trunk." He tilted his head toward the cheap trunk sitting next to the bed. "If you need anything call Dobby and he can help, or come to me if needed. The Dursley's will most likely give you chores but Dobby will take care of them. Just stay out of their way as much as possible and remember I can't use magic."

Ava nodded. She was instructed by Tom, and again by Bellatrix, to do what Hadrian told her to do. As Hadrian was the heir to the Dark Lord she didn't have much choice. She may not wear the Dark Mark but she did pledge herself to him.

Harry took Dobby's offered hand and they disappeared.

Bellatrix was waiting for Harry in the foyer where he appeared. "Hadrian," she greeted happily, resisting the urge to tackle him in a hug.

"Mother," Harry said. He stepped forward and hugged her. He could tell she wanted to hug him. She always wanted to hug him.

"I'm glad you are here," Bellatrix whispered. "Follow me and I will show you to your room."

"Where are Draco and his parents?" Harry asked curious, as he followed his mother through the living room and to the staircase.

"They are spending the day in Diagon Alley," Bellatrix said. "They wanted to give us some time to ourselves." Harry nodded. "This is Draco's room," Bellatrix said pointing to a closed door. "Yours is right next to his and you two share a bathroom."

She pushed the bedroom door open and stepped inside. Harry quickly followed. The room was huge, about the size of the boy's dorms at Hogwarts. The door to the right led to the bathroom. There was another door to the left which led to a walk in closet.

The room itself was rather simple. A Queen sized bed pushed up against the wall next to the closet door and the window. There was a nightstand next to the bed with a magical lamp that you tap with your wand to turn on and then tap again to turn it off. There was a dresser next to the bathroom door and a small desk on the adjacent wall.

All the furniture was made from mahogany, the finest and most expensive wood. Harry wasn't surprised considering this was Malfoy Manor. Nothing was too good for this family but this time he wasn't rolling his eyes. This time he understood. If you can afford the best then you should have the best.

"If there is anything you would like to change ask Cissy," Bellatrix said. "This is now your room." She watched her son stare at the room in awe. She hadn't seen the room at the Dursley's but she knew it was small. The Dursley's hated him so it wasn't that much of a stretch to assume. Dobby had told her he had fixed some of the old broken furniture for his master.

Bellatrix hoped to get more information from her son such as favorite colors, decorations, anything so she would have an idea on how to set his room up for him. She needed to do the same thing for her daughter but she needed Harry for that too.

"This is perfect," Harry said honestly. It was more than he expected. "Uh, I don't have any clothes or anything." Bellatrix had told him not to pack any clothes as Ava would need them while pretending to be him.

"Don't worry about it Hadrian," Bellatrix said. "I bought a few things for you for tonight. The clothes are in the dresser and the rest is in the bathroom. After we get your Metamorphmagus abilities under control I will take you shopping."

"You don't have to do that," Hadrian said quickly. "I can send Dobby to Diagon Alley."

Bella sighed. "We had this discussion before Hadrian," she reminded him. "You are my son; therefore I will be buying you what you need. Besides those clothes you are wearing are revolting." Harry blushed in embarrassment. "Don't worry my son. Everything will be the way it was meant to be soon enough. Now, I need to Floo Tom and let him know you are here. Get changed and cleaned up. Tom will remove the blocks on your body as soon as you are ready."

Bellatrix turned and swept out of the room in a similar fashion to Snape. Harry briefly wondered if Snape had taught her how to do that. Harry shut the door after Bellatrix was gone. He walked back to his new dresser and opened the top drawer. His face turned red when he saw the boxers but he grabbed them along with a pair of silk socks. He shook his head at the thought of silk socks. He moved on to the next drawer and found a violet top that matched his mother's eyes. The third drawer had slacks and he grabbed a black pair. He checked the last drawer and found a pair of black pajamas.

Harry changed his clothes. He grabbed his old clothes and looked around. He wasn't sure what he wasn't supposed to do with them. As if hearing his thoughts a house elf suddenly appeared. "Master Hadrian sir, I be Missy," Missy the house elf squeaked. "Mistress Bella has instructed Missy to take yous old clothes and burn them."

After spending weeks with Dobby Harry knew better than to try and argue with a house elf. Harry handed the clothes over to Missy and watched as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. With the snap of her fingers the clothes disappeared. "If yous is needing anything just call for Missy," Missy said before disappearing with a POP.

Harry walked into the bathroom and washed his face. He found a brush in a drawer on the right side of the cabinet and smoothed his hair down. Once he was presentable he slowly made his way downstairs. Bellatrix and Tom were waiting for him in the living room, talking quietly amongst themselves. Harry coughed to get their attention.

"Good you are here," Bellatrix said. She wanted this taken care of as soon as possible. She wanted to see her son's true appearance and not the replica of the blood traitor James Potter.

"Hadrian," Tom greeted.

"Tom," Hadrian greeted. While he could call Bellatrix 'Mother' he wasn't able to do that with his father yet so he settled for Tom.

"Are you ready to remove the blocks?" Tom questioned. Harry nodded. "You realize that you will be required to trust me to a certain extent." Harry tensed up. "I'll explain before you make your final decision." Tom watched his son relax slightly. "I will spell you into a deep sleep, similar to the Draught of Living Death but not quite as strong. While you are asleep I will cast several diagnostic spells on you so I can get my own reading on your blocks. Once I get those readings I will use Legilimency on you to connect our magic's. With our magic's connected I can use my magic, along with yours, to overpower the blocks on you. I'm assuming your mother told you about core blocks." Harry nodded. "They are very painful and I will keep you asleep until it looks like you are no longer in pain. While you are asleep we will feed you several nutrition and pain relieving potions. Do you have any questions?"

"Will I feel any different?" Harry wanted to know.

"It's hard to tell," Tom admitted. "You will feel slightly different as your appearance will have changed but I've never removed a block from someone so I don't know if you will feel a change from that. You may feel stronger though and I wouldn't be surprised if you started having bouts of accidental magic again."

Harry frowned. "Am I not supposed to have accidental magic?" he questioned.

Bella looked up from her book. "What do you mean? Have you been doing accidental magic?"

"The summer before third year Uncle Vernon's sister stayed with us," Harry began. "She started insulting my pare—I mean the Potter's and when she mentioned drowning Mu—Lily I got pissed and blew her up."

Bellatrix cackled gleefully while Tom frowned. He was proud of his son but the fact that he was doing accidental magic at age thirteen with forty percent of his core block showed that he was a very powerful wizard. It explained why Dumbledore was so keen on keeping Harry from his true family. "You may need to spend another day here," Tom said finally. "You are more powerful than I thought you were and you will need control. Otherwise you could blow up the Muggles house without meaning to, not that I would be opposed to that."

Harry glared at him but said nothing. He had to admit more than once he wanted to make the Muggles suffer for what he had been through. It was something he would never admit out loud though. If he had stayed at the Dursley's house after blowing up Aunt Marge he was sure she would have exploded.

Harry laid down on the couch, closed his eyes and tried to relax per his mother's instructions. Tom waved his wand over his son and wordlessly spelled Hadrian into a deep sleep. He waited a minute to make sure Harry didn't wake up. Once he was satisfied he entered his son's mind.

The Legilimency he was using was different than the normal version. It was one he designed years ago when he created the Dark Mark. He wanted to know how things worked, where their magic came from and how to control it. He was using that knowledge now while he tried to rid his son's body of the blocks that were detrimental to his learning and health.

The Metamorphmagus block was the easiest for him to remove. It was like a key opening a lock. As the lock went so did the block. The core block was the hardest. The only way Tom could describe it was a series of locks, some simpler than others.

The first couple locks were easy enough to break. Tom was sure if taught his son could do it with no trouble. Now came the harder ones, the ones that, if done wrong, could leave Hadrian a squib. Tom concentrated extra hard before slicing away at the locks. Those took him over an hour but he was pleased with his results.

He eased his way out of Hadrian's mind. "Well?" Bella asked impatiently.

"The blocks are gone," Tom announced. Bella handed him a cup of tea that she had the house elves bring for her husband. "Now we wait for him to awake."

Bellatrix sighed and eased her body into the chair across from Hadrian. This was going to be the hardest part for her. "Should we call for them?" Bella asked her husband.

Tom shook his head as he added a sugar cube to his tea. "No," Tom said. "Now is not the time."

"Tom," Bella protested.

"I know what you are going to say but we need to give Hadrian at least a day before bringing them here. We don't want him attacking them before they have a chance to explain themselves. Perhaps dinner before Hadrian goes back to the Muggles. That should give Hadrian plenty of time to learn to control his new power plus he will be able to go shopping."

"Fine," Bella agreed. "Three days and then we tell him everything."

They sat quietly for several minutes. Bella was reading a book about abused children; she had gone to a Muggle store to get it because she wanted to understand her son better, while Tom was glancing between his wife and son. "He looks like you," Bella said smiling.

"He does," Tom agreed. His son looked a lot like he did when he was sixteen. His skin was pale like Bellatrix's but his sharp features were that of Tom's. Hadrian looked like a respectable pureblood. He even gained several inches. His body filled out more so he was no longer the scrawny little kid from the graveyard. It would take some work to build up the muscles but Tom was confident it could be done.

The Riddle's expected it to take at least a day before Hadrian would wake up but to their surprise nineteen hours later Hadrian stirred. He groaned. His body was sore as if he was hit by a train, or a Reductor Curse. Every inch of him ached including his hair. He hoped he wouldn't feel like this every time he changed his appearance.

Harry sat up a little too quickly and started to feel dizzy. "Slow down son," Tom said, gently trying to push him back down.

"My body hurts," Hadrian groaned. Bellatrix chuckled and pulled a vial out of her pocket.

"Here," Bellatrix said opening it and pressing it to his lips. "Cissy told me to give this to you. It is a pain reliving potion."

Harry eagerly gulped the liquid. Within seconds he felt better. The pain was gone and he was able to register some of the changes he felt. He reached up to touch his hair and found it was slightly curly but not out of control. "How long was I asleep?" he questioned.

"Less than a day," Bellatrix replied. "It should have lasted longer but it seems your magic is stronger than we thought." She transfigured a quill into a mirror and handed it to her son.

Harry touched his face. He had bright violet eyes like his mother and his face was pale. There were some noticeable Black characteristics in his features but it was obvious he was Tom Riddle's son. His appearance reminded him of the Tom Riddle from the diary.

"Are you done admiring your appearance?" Tom teased. Harry blushed and handed the mirror back to his mother. With the wave of her wand it was a quill again.

"So this is how I'm supposed to look?" Harry asked, noticing for the first time his voice was a bit deeper.

"Yes," Bellatrix said. "You're not as muscular as you should be but given time that should correct itself. Now, we need to work on your Metamorphmagus abilities. You cannot leave this Manor until you have control."

"How do I learn?" Harry asked frowning.

"Concentration," Tom told him. "You need to focus on what you want your appearance to look like. You only have to focus long enough for it to shift. Once your appearance changes you will have to refocus to get it back. Start simple. Try changing your hair color."

Harry nodded and concentrated on his hair. He imagined it emerald green like Lily's eyes, or how his eyes used to be. After concentrating for a minute he looked up at his parents but found them shaking their heads. It didn't work.

"Try again," Tom encouraged. "Imagine what you want your hair to look like."

Harry closed his eyes and pictured how he wanted his hair to turn out. This time he imagined how his hair was before. He figured he would need to know how to change his appearance back to Harry Potter so it would be best to start now. "Good job Hadrian," Bellatrix praised.

Harry reached up and felt a messy head of hair. He concentrated again and it shifted back. "The more you practice the easier it will be," Tom told him.

Harry nodded and tried again. This time he was going to try and turn his eyes back to green. According to his parents it worked well. Within an hour he managed to change different body parts into what he wanted but he still couldn't do his entire appearance at once.

"Easy Hadrian," Bellatrix said putting a hand on his shoulder. "There is no need to push yourself. You have plenty of time to practice. Let's get you some food."

Bellatrix led Harry to the dining room. A house elf appeared with three steaming plates of food as well as the potions Harry had to take at every meal. Harry preferred to take the potions first so the food could mask the horrible after taste. He downed each potion and rubbed his head, wondering why he had a headache and his vision was suddenly blurry.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked concerned.

Harry shook his head and Bellatrix sighed. "Hadrian, what's wrong?" she asked repeating her husband's question.

"My head hurts and my visions blurry," Hadrian muttered.

Bellatrix frowned until she saw him push his glasses aside so he could rub his eyes. Then she realized what had happened. "Missy," she called. The house elf appeared. "Bring my son a Headache potion please." The house elf bowed and disappeared. "Hadrian, take your glasses off."

Harry wasn't sure that was the best idea. He was blind without his glasses. But he did what he was told. To his surprise his vision was perfectly clear. "It seems your magic repaired your vision," Tom said thoughtfully. "You will of course need the glasses when you are Harry Potter. I'll see about procuring some nice ones without a prescription on them. Then no one will notice."

Harry didn't say anything as he had a mouthful full of food. "Tomorrow we will be taking you out shopping," Bellatrix announced.

"I thought I couldn't go out," Hadrian said confused. The dirty plates cleared from the table and dessert was served.

"You seem to have control of your magic," Tom said. He was a little surprised. He wondered if his son was relaxed around them without realizing it. "As for your Metamorphmagus abilities, we can glamour you for the day and you will be fine. You will, of course, need to know how to change your appearance back before you return to the Muggles."

Harry eagerly dug into his fruit and ice cream bowl. He rarely had the opportunity to eat dessert. In fact the first time he had dessert was the welcoming feast his first year and he had been so overwhelmed that night he didn't eat much. "Thank you," Harry said looking at his mother. He realized he never thanked her for feeding him every day. Bellatrix stared at her son in confusion. "For feeding me every day, I've been able to get all my chores done thanks to the food and energy."

Bellatrix didn't want to know how many chores he had to do for those filthy Muggles. If she knew she would be even more outraged than she already was. "You never have to thank me for taking care of you," she told him. Harry blushed and looked down. He still wasn't used to people caring. He wondered if he would ever be used to it.

After dinner they headed back to the living room. Harry continued practicing his changing. After a couple hours he learned the more relaxed he was the easier it was. He was now able to do his entire head back to Harry Potter. Unfortunately his eye sight was still perfect.

At 10pm Bellatrix sent Harry off to bed with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tom wanted to hug his son but settled with shaking his hand. Harry was a little reluctant to take his hand but did so when Bellatrix urged him to. "In case you are wondering, I took the tracking spell off you," Tom told him. "I only placed it there so your mother could find you during the summer."

"Thank you," Harry said, relieved that Voldemort wouldn't know where he was at every moment.

"I will be waking you in the morning," Bellatrix warned him, following him upstairs. "You, Draco and Theodore Nott are going to start some Muggle training. You will also be doing some other lessons to help with your classes and teach you what you should have grown up knowing."

Harry nodded and headed to his bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He already planned on working out. He was going to ask Bellatrix and Tom what he should focus on so he could duel better but it seems Bellatrix beat him to it. He closed his eyes and before he knew it, it was morning.

"Hadrian time to get up," Bellatrix whispered in his ear.

Harry jumped, not used to someone being this close to wake him up. Normally he would get yelled at from downstairs. "What time is it?" Harry groaned. It had to be early. He had no problem getting up early but it seemed earlier than what he was used to.

"Five in the morning," Bellatrix replied. Harry groaned again and rolled over. He pulled the blankets up over his head. "Hadrian Salazar Riddle, if you don't get up right this instant I will Augamenti your arse."

Harry jumped up. "Sorry," he muttered.

Bellatrix ran a hand through his hair. "Go wash up and meet me downstairs in five minutes."

Five minutes later Harry trekked downstairs wearing muggle basketball shorts and a muggle tank top. He looked like he was getting ready to play basketball with the kids down the street.

Theodore Nott and Draco were waiting for him in the entry way. They were dressed in the same clothing that Harry was wearing. Harry was a little surprised the two Slytherin's were dressed in muggle clothing but didn't comment on it. It was comfortable clothing and perfect for exercising. He figured that was why they were wearing them.

"Hadrian," Draco greeted fighting a yawn. "Meet Theodore Nott, Theo this is my cousin Hadrian Riddle. He's—"

"The Dark Lord's son," Theo breathed.


End file.
